Seventeen
by The Queen of Cold
Summary: A mid-life crisis causes Courtney to reflect on her teenage years with a rebellious punk named Duncan.
1. Chapter 1

**One.**

* * *

**Present Day.**

Seventeen minutes past eleven. Robert was already two hours later than he normally would be. Usually Courtney would have gone to bed if he was working late, or even been working late herself, but he hadn't called to say he wouldn't be home so she was getting worried.

_Should I call? _she wondered as another minute ticked by. _No, he hates it when I worry. _They'd been married for almost three years already but Courtney still felt insecure in their relationship, like she wasn't always in control. And she wasn't, since situations such as this were a regular occurrence lately.

Thirty two minutes past eleven and Robert finally walked through the door, closing it quietly and jumping when he saw his wife sitting on the staircase waiting for him.

"I didn't think you'd still be awake," he said simply. Courtney gave him a small smile.

"I wondered why you weren't home. I was worried about you," Courtney replied softly. Robert sighed as he placed his briefcase down and took off his coat.

"I was working, I thought you'd know that," he told her. "You know I hate it when you worry."

"Well you didn't call to tell me what you were doing like you usually do," she said angrily, standing up on the stairs and folding her arms.

"Come now, there's no need to snap," Robert said sternly, as if he were a father and she were a spoilt child. It almost was that way, with the fifteen year age gap between them. "Why don't we go up to bed and have a mature conversation about it tomorrow, when we aren't tired."

Courtney scoffed. "Why don't we have a mature conversation about it now and you can tell me where you were and why you've come home late every Friday night for eight weeks?" she retorted, raising her voice. She could feel tears forming in her eyes but she was determined not to cry, not to seem weak. Robert had never seen her cry and he wasn't going to now.

"I have an important case to work on, you know that!" Robert responded, matching his pitch with hers.

"You always do," she said coldly. She wanted to continue the argument, to press him for information, but now wasn't the time. She was tired and sure to say something she regretted if she didn't sleep on it. "I'm going to bed. Join me when you've cooled off." Courtney stormed up the stairs and could hear him muttering something about how she was the one who needed to cool off, but she ignored his childish murmuring and went up to bed. Robert joined her not long after.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her on the cheek and rolling over on his side of the bed.

"I love you too," she replied, the tears finally falling down her face as she wondered if he really loved her, the way she had been loved once before.

* * *

**Past.**

"Okay, okay, last one," Bridgette giggled, searching the crowd for inspiration for their game. It was lunch time, and Heather, Bridgette and Courtney were sitting on the grass playing "bang, marry and kill" using other students from their year level. "Bang, marry, kill: Justin, Harold and Duncan. Go."

Heather and Bridgette leaned in to Courtney as she groaned, her face going red. They both knew about Courtney's crush on Justin (and really, who _didn't _have a crush on Justin, at least for a little while), but it was Duncan they were interested to hear about.

"Okay, well obviously marry Justin..." Courtney replied hesitantly. "Or maybe... No wait..." Heather and Bridgette laughed uncontrollably as they watched their friend struggle.

"Be careful what you say next!" Heather advised, a massive grin on her face.

"Um, well I think I'd kill... Harold? I guess... I wouldn't exactly want to bang him, ew. And the thought of marrying anyone who talks so much about Japanese pop culture is just repulsive," she muttered as she bit her lip in thought.

"So... You'd bang Duncan?" Bridgette prompted, trying to stifle her laughter.

"I never said that!" Courtney protested.

"Well you said you'd marry Justin and kill Harold, so..." Heather reminded her. Courtney sighed.

"Okay, I guess," she admitted. "I'd bang Duncan."

"Woah, buy me dinner first, Princess!" a familiar voice chuckled from behind her. Bridgette and Heather made no attempt to hide their laughter this time as Courtney's face went bright red and she turned around to see the familiar smirk of Duncan.

"We were playing a game, jerk face," Courtney snapped, trying and failing to hide her embarrassment.

"Whatever you say sweet cheeks," Duncan replied calmly. "But hey if you're still keen I knock off at the record shop at five. You're shout, since I'm sure your daddy can afford it."

Courtney scowled. "You can keep my daddy - I mean, my _father _\- out of this," she said sharply. Duncan laughed.

"Okay Princess, we won't bring up your old man. But you've been blushing for the past five minutes so it's pretty clear you like me," he smirked.

"Ugh, please!" Courtney snorted. "The fact that you think that my embarrassment over a silly game means that I am interested in you in any way is laughable. Obviously I don't like you, I like... myself." She stopped herself before she could reveal her crush on Justin.

"I know you do Princess," Duncan said with a sigh. "So I'll see you at five. Don't be late." He walked off with one last wink at Courtney, her jaw dropping in disgust. She wasn't entirely sure if he was serious or not but she had no intention of going either way. She had violin practise after school and strict parents who demanded she come straight home after, to ensure she had maximum study time.

"It's going to be so awkward at your lesson tonight," Bridgette said to Courtney, after Duncan had walked off. Courtney furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Why?" she asked. Heather and Bridgette didn't answer but instead waited for it to dawn on her.

Lessons were out the back of the record shop.

* * *

**Okay so new story, whoo! I'm not really sure how long this story will be, but I'm hoping I'll be able to get a few chapters out of it. And I would love to hear any suggestions for what you think should happen next, especially in the "present day" scenes, since I pretty much have the "past" bits planned out already. Thanks for reading, I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two.**

* * *

**Past.**

Courtney struggled with her violin as she walked to her lesson after school, and all she could think about was what she was going to say to Duncan when he made some smart-ass comment about her showing up, which she knew for a fact he was going to do.

As she walked into the record shop she was glad to see that Duncan wasn't standing at the counter waiting for her, as she had expected he would be. She saw him busy with a customer at one of the racks and hurried past him to the back room in the hopes that he wouldn't see her.

She was stopped at the door, however, when she heard his voice. "You're a little early for out date," he said, and she could practically hear the smirk in his voice. How predictable. "An entire hour early, in fact. I didn't think you'd be so eager."

Courtney gritted her teeth and turned to face him. "I'm hear for a violin lesson, not for you jackass," she said coolly. He just raised his eyebrows in response and she sighed. "But you already knew that. Anything to try and make me look stupid, right?"

"I was making a joke, chill out Princess," Duncan said defensively."

"I didn't find it funny," Courtney told him coldly. "Now if you'll excuse me." She opened the door to go to her lesson.

"Well hey, if you want to hang out after your lesson," Duncan offered.

"Yeah, right," Courtney replied with a scowl. She glared at him before slamming the door on his stupid, smirking face. Who gave him the right to rile her up like that? If he was being serious about the date he was certainly going the wrong way about it. And if he wasn't, well that was just plain mean because what if she did like him like that?

The thought made her laugh. Of course she didn't like him like that, or at all. But he couldn't possibly know that for certain and it's horrible to make someone think you like them when you really don't. Courtney had known Duncan since the beginning of high school and still all she really knew about him was that he had terrible morals and an even worse sense of humour.

"Courtney! Are you ready?" Courtney's teacher Mrs Anderson asked, interrupting her thoughts. Courtney nodded and headed into her lesson, still fuming about her conversation with Duncan.

* * *

**Present Day.**

Courtney woke up the next day feeling even worse about the argument with Robert. She should have known better than to go to bed angry but it was already well past the time she normally went to bed when he got home, she didn't think it worth it.

The pair barely talked that morning over breakfast, save for the usual "Good morning honey" and "I love you" goodbye as they headed off to their separate law firms. Courtney wondered if they might have talked about their argument if they still drove to work together, but she supposed they would have to talk about it when they got home that night. It was better this way anyway. Courtney found herself tired of Robert with the little time they spent together at home, she couldn't imagine working with him all the time like she used to.

"Courtney, when you've finished up the paper work on the Connelly case will you come and see me in my office?" Courtney's boss Marion instructed when Courtney walked into work. She had already finished the paper work on the Connelly case a week ago, but she took the time to sit in her office for a few moments and collect her thoughts.

In her mind it was pretty clear that Robert was seeing someone else. Probably some younger blonde woman from his new firm, he always had a thing for blondes. Was it someone she knew? A friend of hers? Not that she really had any friends. She still kept in touch with her friends from high school but had drifted apart from them as they both had kids.

She shook her head and took a few deep breaths. Now was not the time to think about her sham of a marriage. It took all the strength she had to fight back tears and put on a smile as she walked into Marion's office.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Courtney! You've finished the paper work already?" Marion asked, surprised.

"I finished it last week," Courtney informed her. Marion chuckled.

"I should have known! You stay late almost every night it's no surprise it's already done," she said. She cleared her throat and gestured for Courtney to sit down. Courtney did so, a little nervously. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. The amount you stay late, I mean."

"Excuse me?" Courtney said, taken aback. "Am I not doing enough?"

Marion laughed again. "Oh goodness, no! I was going to say you're doing too much, far too much!" she replied. "You're overworking yourself, Courtney dear, and I want you to take some time off."

"But Marion-" Courtney tried.

"It doesn't have to be for long," Marion interrupted. "Just a week or two. You've done so much for us and we really want to give something back to you."

"I appreciate that, really, but I've already started another case and-"

"We'll give it to Branson," Marion assured Courtney. Branson was possibly the worst lawyer in the entire firm, but the case was easy so Courtney supposed he might be able to handle it just this once.

"What am I supposed to do in that time though?" Courtney asked. Her job was her life and she didn't exactly have any other hobbies to fill in the time.

"Take a holiday with that fine specimen of a husband you have," Marion laughed airily.

"Yeah, right," Courtney scoffed.

"Or take a nice holiday by yourself! Learn a new skill! The sky's the limit," Marion said. She let out a happy sigh. "So two weeks shall we say?" Courtney nodded. She knew there was nothing she could say to get her boss to change her mind. She would just have to find something to do with herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three.**

**Past.**

Courtney walked out of her lesson feeling much more relaxed than when she'd started. There was just something about furiously playing music that calmed her. She waved goodbye to Mrs Anderson and was about to start her walk home when she noticed Duncan leaning against his car, waiting for someone.

"Don't you have anything better to do with your time than wait around in parking lots?" Courtney demanded of him. Duncan shrugged.

"Depends on who it is I'm waiting for," he replied. Courtney rolled her eyes and continued walking, violin under arm. "Where are you going?"

"Home," she said without turning around. "I'm sick of your insults and incessant teasing. Plus my parents won't be happy if I'm late."

"Did I insult you just now?" he asked. Courtney kept walking but didn't answer. "Besides you can't go home, you owe me a date." This caused her to stop and face him finally.

"You were serious about that?" she wondered. "I thought it was another joke to make me feel stupid."

Duncan shook his head. "I could never joke about that kind of thing to a girl. What if she thought I was serious?" he said. Maybe his morals weren't as bad as Courtney originally thought. "But I'm serious now. How 'bout just a bite to eat?"

Courtney bit her lip in thought before shaking her head. "I can't. My parents-"

"Your parents can live without you for one night, I'm sure," Duncan told her. "Come on, you know you want to."

A part of her did really want to see what it would be like to spend some time with Duncan, even though he'd spent the entire time they'd known each other teasing her, and she had certainly thought of him as her worst enemy. But he seemed genuine now, and true he hadn't insulted her at all that afternoon. "Okay I'll come with you," she sighed, giving in. "But only until seven. Or my parents will start to worry."

"Got it," Duncan agreed with a wink. He jumped into his rusty old car and started it while Courtney got into the passenger seat, screwing up her nose as she took in the surroundings.

"It smells like cigarettes," she noted. "And where are the seatbelts?"

Duncan laughed. "Not a fan of the ride?" he asked.

"It's fine, I just... Safety is important, you know," she informed him. He rolled his eyes.

"Okay from now on you don't get to complain about the state of my car or what we do," Duncan decided. "Tonight is all about getting you to loosen up and stop being so uptight all the time. Do you think you can let go and have a bit of fun for once in your life?"

"I have fun! And anyway-" Courtney tried.

"Uh, uh, uh!" Duncan stopped her. "_Do you think you can do that_?"

Courtney sighed and folded her arms. "Fine," she huffed. Duncan nodded in approval and turned on the radio, blasting some kind of rock music.

"What the hell is this?" Courtney yelled over the music. Duncan raised his eyebrows.

"Is that a complaint I hear coming on?" he asked.

"Not at all," Courtney replied. "I was just... wondering in an aggressive way. You know, unwinding."

Duncan laughed. "It's AC/DC," he told her. "One of the best bands out there. I'll lend you their album you can tell me what you think."

This time it was Courtney's turn to laugh. She knew that if he did lend her the tape he had in the car she would not listen to it. She was more into classical music, like Beethoven and Mozart. She wound the window down to air out the car a bit and found that with the wind in her hair and the radio blasting, she actually was enjoying herself. It wasn't much but just being in the company of someone who didn't expect anything of her, who wasn't demanding that she have good grades and know all the gossip and be a perfect violinist, it was relaxing to say the least.

Duncan pulled up in front of a diner Courtney had never seen before. Come to think of it, she had never even been on this side of town before. The diner's neon sign read "Lazy Joe's" and there was a picture of a man lying on the couch with a bowl on his pot-bellied stomach.

"This is where you're taking me?" Courtney asked in disbelief.

"What did I say about complaining?" Duncan reminded her. Courtney sighed and rolled her eyes as she followed him inside. It was exactly what you'd expect from a diner, with a typical red and white theme and old posters from the 50's hung up around the place. Duncan and Courtney took a seat at one of the red leather booths and a middle-aged man came up to greet them.

"Duncan! So good to see you again," the man said enthusiastically.

"Hey Joe, this is Courtney," Duncan introduced. "Courtney this is my good friend Joe." Joe held out his hand and Courtney shook it politely.

"Pleased to meet you," she said.

"A girl eh, Duncan?" Joe asked suggestively. "It's been a long time since I've seen you with one of them." He chuckled and Duncan smiled.

"It's only been a year," Duncan told him. "But Courtney and I aren't dating, we're..." He looked at Courtney for help with finding a word to describe their relationship.

"Worst enemies," Courtney prompted. Duncan shook his head, but he was still smiling.

"Oh but of course," Joe nodded solemnly. "I always go on dates with my worst enemies." He laughed again. "I'll bring you both the usual."

Courtney gave Duncan a worried glance. "But I..." she began, but stopped herself when she realised she was complaining. "I'm sure I'll enjoy it," she said instead, resting her head in her hand on the table.

"Don't worry, this place has great food. I come here all the time," Duncan assured her.

"How did you even find this place?" Courtney wondered. "This side of town is practically deserted."

"My ma works here most nights. We live just around the corner," Duncan told her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. There are way worse things you could insult me about." Duncan looked out the window as it began to rain softly. "Ma's been working here for about twelve years now so Joe's pretty much like a dad to me."

"What happened to your real dad?" Courtney asked, then immediately regretted it. Was it too personal of a question?

"I'd rather not talk about that right now."

Courtney nodded. "Right."

There was a short silence before Joe came out with their meals on a large tray; a massive hamburger and a side of fries each, with a large strawberry milkshake to share. "Here you go kids, eat up!"

"Thanks, Joe," Duncan thanked him before digging into his fries. Courtney eyed her hamburger warily.

"There's no way I can eat this," she said.

"Come on princess, at least try it!" Duncan requested.

"It's not that I don't think I'll like it!" she snapped defensively. "My mouth can't fit the burger in my mouth. It's way too big."

Duncan laughed. "Give it a go." He picked up his own burger and seemingly unhinged his jaw, taking a bite of the enormous burger. Courtney gave him a look of disgust and he looked at her encouragingly. She sighed and picked up her burger. As she attempted to fit it in her mouth half the contents fell out back onto the plate. Duncan just sat there and laughed as he watched her struggle. She covered her mouth with her hand, still trying to remain classy.

"You don't need to be a princess around me, princess," Duncan assured her. Courtney glared at him but removed her hand from her face as she devoured the rest of her burger. She wiped her mouth, laughing, when she'd finished and took a sip of the milkshake.

"So much easier than trying to be ladylike," she said.

The pair finished the rest of their meals and waved goodbye to Joe as they left the diner.

"Having fun?" Duncan asked as they got back into his car.

"Strangely enough I am," Courtney replied with a smile. "Wait, 'hav_ing _fun? You say that like there's more?"

"I'm going all out with this date," Duncan said, completely serious. "I want to do everything I can with you in case you don't want to go out with me again." He turned on the car and AC/DC continued to play.

"I really don't have the time, Duncan, I have to get home!" Courtney yelled over the music.

"I just want to show you one thing," he yelled back. Courtney rolled her eyes, knowing none of her protesting would change his mind. He had control of the wheel, and anyway she was sort of curious about what he wanted to show her.

The music was much too loud to continue the conversation but Courtney enjoyed looking at the scenery as the flew past, taking in the part of town that was so unfamiliar to her.

After about fifteen minutes they pulled up in an empty field, well away from the lights of the city. There was a forest of trees surrounding the field and flowers scattered all over it. They got out of the car and Courtney looked at Duncan warily.

"You haven't come here to murder me, have you? she asked worriedly. Duncan laughed.

"Of course not," he assured her. He got two pillows from the trunk of his car and climbed onto the roof. "Come on." He beckoned for Courtney to join him and she cautiously did as she was told, still not completely sure he wasn't going to kill her.

Duncan lay back on his pillow and Courtney followed his lead.

"Wow, you can really see the stars here," Courtney observed. The view was breathtakingly beautiful and she could understand why Duncan had wanted to show her this.

"Yeah, that's why I love it here," he told her. "You don't get this kind of view in town, the lights are too bright. Plus you can't hear the traffic here."

Courtney listened and found that he was right. The only thing she could hear was the gentle breeze and the wildlife going about their business. It would have been romantic, if Courtney didn't hate Duncan and this wasn't just a friendly hang. Although she had enjoyed his company for the past couple of hours and he had called it a date multiple times.

Was he actually interested in her romantically? And if so, what had caused him to change his mind? He'd seemingly hated her for so long, and she hadn't shown any interest in him to make him rethink his feelings towards her. She was about to ask him about it when he broke the silence himself.

"My dad left when I was twelve," Duncan said, answering the question she'd asked before in the diner. "He told me and ma he was going on a business trip. He failed to mention that the business was his secretary and the trip wasn't going to end."

Courtney moved her head to look at him and put her hand over his. "I'm sorry." It was the only thing she could think to say to that. Duncan shrugged but didn't pull his hand away.

"It's okay, it's better this way," he told her. "I never really liked the guy. And even though we struggle a bit with money it's better for all of us without him."

"All of us?" Courtney asked.

"I have two younger brothers," Duncan explained. He sighed and turned to face Courtney. "What about your parents? Are they..."

"They're still together," Courtney replied, turning her attention back to the sky. "My father's a lawyer, so we don't have any money problems, but sometimes I feel like... I don't know. They push me to work hard, and it's not that I mind because I like working hard. But I feel like I'm going to spend my whole life trying to please them and they'll be disappointed no matter what I do."

"You're worried they won't love you if you don't get good grades?" Duncan questioned, raising his eyebrows. Courtney sighed.

"You don't understand. It's going to keep happening even after I leave school," she said. "I'm going to become a lawyer like my father, just like they want me to, I'll marry someone suitable to their standards, have children when they want grandchildren, and it still isn't going to be good enough."

"Do you even want to be a lawyer?" Duncan asked. Courtney furrowed her brow in thought.

"I think so," she replied. "It's been brander into my brain since I was born, I can't imagine doing anything else."

"What do you enjoy?"

"Music. I like playing the violin," Courtney said. "But I can't pursue that as a career. It isn't stable and there's no money in it." It sounded like she was quoting something.

"Okay, but if it's never going to be good enough why do you even bother? Why does your parent's opinion matter to you so much?" Duncan wondered. Courtney sat up, clearly not impressed with where the conversation was going.

"I think it's time for me to go home," she said. Duncan sighed and sat up to join her.

"Fine, I'll take you."

They were silent all the way to Courtney's house, Courtney questioning everything she was raised to do and Duncan wondering if he had completely screwed everything up. He didn't even play his music, worried that it might piss Courtney off even more.

"Thanks for the date," Courtney said politely as she got out of the car.

"Yeah," Duncan replied. He wanted to ask if he could see her again, but given the way the date had ended he seemed it unlikely. "See you around." He drove off as Courtney reached her front door.

"Where the hell have you been?" Courtney's father demanded as soon as she stepped foot inside.

"Out," she snapped.

"Don't you be smart with me young lady!" he said sternly. "I called Bridgette and she told me you'd gone off with some lowlife boy."

"If you knew where I was then why did you ask?" Courtney asked. She didn't normally argue with her parents, but Duncan had made her so angry and she couldn't help it.

"Don't use that tone with me!" her father snapped. Courtney rolled her eyes and started walking upstairs to her room. "It's almost ten thirty, what have you been doing?" he yelled after her. "You are grounded young lady!"

Courtney turned back to face him. "Wow, really?" she asked, mock surprise. "It wouldn't make much of a difference, you never let me go anywhere anyway!" she yelled. With that she ran up to her room and slammed the door before falling back on her bed.

She knew this is exactly what she would get when she got home, and still she let Duncan talk her into that stupid date. This was all his fault. Everything would still be fine if he hadn't shown an interest in her.

Then again, she had had a lot of fun for the first time in a long time. And he had a point. Why _did _she let her parents control everything she did, when it was clear they didn't care anyway? She didn't even know what she wanted because her parents had told her what to want from the moment she was born. Her father had called Duncan a lowlife, but at least he knew that what he wanted was because _he _wanted it, and not because someone else had told him to.

She regretted ending their date on a bad note, but she promised herself that she'd make it up to him tomorrow somehow. Provided he wasn't a jerk to her again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

* * *

**Present Day.**

After Courtney had handed her case over to Branson and told him all of the details about it, she headed home. There was nothing else she could do there, and anyway she needed to make some plans for what she was supposed to do for the next two weeks.

She dialled the number of her best friend Bridgette and crossed her fingers in the hopes that she wasn't busy, at least not for the whole two weeks.

"Hello?" Bridgette answered. Courtney could hear the sounds of Bridgette's three sons in the background and immediately knew this was a bad idea.

"Bridgette! It's Courtney," she said. "What are you doing for the next two weeks?"

"Doing my usual motherly duties," Bridgette replied. There was a pause as she yelled something to her children. "Can't you see mommy's on the phone? Sorry Court, you were saying?"

"Never mind, you're clearly too busy," Courtney said with a sigh. "Maybe another time." She hung up the phone and called Heather.

"Hey what's up?" Heather answered.

"I have two weeks off work and nothing to do with myself," Courtney told her outright. "Please help me or I'll go insane."

Heather laughed. "I'm busy all of this week," she said. Courtney groaned. "But I've got nothing on next week. I can get Alejandro to look after the kids. What did you have in mind? Do you finally want to go to Hawaii with me?"

Courtney grinned. "Hawaii sounds perfect. Thank you so much for this, I really need it." She hung up feeling slightly better, but was still unsure of what she was going to do for the entire first week of her leave.

Her husband arrived home on time for the first time in a long time, and he was surprised to see her there, since she almost always worked until the evening.

"You're home early," he stated, giving her a peck on the cheek as she washed the dishes.

"I've been given two weeks off," she told him.

"But you were in the middle of a case," Robert reminded her, as if she'd forgotten.

"Marion gave it to Branson," Courtney said gritting her teeth, still annoyed about it. Robert groaned.

"I thought I fired that guy before I left."

"Marion hired him again. Anyway I'm going to Hawaii with Heather next week so don't stress when I'm not here when you get home from work on Sunday."

"Not to worry, I'm leaving in an hour myself," he told her. She dropped the plate she was washing in the sink.

"Excuse me?" she demanded. "Were you going to tell me or were you just going to leave me a note for when I got home?"

"I didn't find out myself until today, why do you think I'm home on time for once?" Robert replied.

"Well I guess you'd better go pack then," Courtney snapped, returning to the dishes. "I wouldn't want you to be late. How long is it for?"

"Two weeks, hopefully less. There's a conference in New York and then I'm meeting with an important client," he said. Courtney scowled.

"And is the important client some bimbo I don't know about?" she asked snarkily.

"Is that what this is about?" Robert asked. "You think I've been going behind your back and that's why you're upset every time I come home?"

"Aren't you? It's not like you have an overwhelming number of cases, you couldn't possibly need to stay late so often!" Courtney yelled.

"You have no idea the kind of responsibility I have at work," Robert argued. "You don't understand the pressure I've been under. And now I've wasted time arguing this with you when I should've been packing. I'll see you when I get back from my trip." He stormed off to pack and Courtney leaned on the sink and closed her eyes. He never answered her question, and that was answer enough. She took a deep breath, trying to fight back tears. Why did she let it get to her so much? She was better than this.

Determined not to have him leave on a bad note, Courtney waited for her husband to come downstairs and plastered on a smile.

"I'm sorry for accusing you of sleeping around," she said sweetly. "Of course you're busy at work, it can't be easy being the boss of everything."

Robert smiled at her. "Thank you Courtney, it's nice to see that you understand," he replied. He kissed her head and picked up his bags.

"Wait," Courtney stopped him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her into a deep kiss. Robert dropped his bags and wrapped his arms around her. This was the most intimate moment they'd had in weeks, and while Courtney wanted it to last much longer, Robert pulled away. He brushed her cheek with his thumb and gave her a small smile.

"I have to go," he said. Courtney nodded.

"I know," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too." Robert picked up his bags and with one last glance at Courtney, left for the airport.

* * *

**Past.**

"So, how was your date?" Bridgette asked with a wink as they sat on the grass at recess.

"It wasn't a date," Courtney replied, rolling her eyes. "It was a friendly hang. And it was fine, I guess. My parents weren't pleased when I got home though. I'm grounded for the rest of the month."

"Right, because that makes such a big difference to how they usually treat you," Heather scoffed. "We haven't hung out outside of school since _last year_. And as much as I love Bridgette's company she just can't find it in her overly nice heart to bitch about people." Bridgette glared at Heather but she didn't respond since she knew it was true.

"I'm sorry, okay? I can't help that my parents expect me home to study all the time. I hardly even get to practise the violin anymore and I'm lucky they still let me take lessons," Courtney complained.

"Lucky it was just a friendly hang then, and not a date," Bridgette commented. "As if your parents would let you have a boyfriend, they barely let you have regular friends."

Courtney sighed. "Tell me about it." She noticed Duncan walking past and quickly jumped up. "I'll be right back," she told her friends, before hurrying over to him.

"Hey," Courtney said when she caught up to him.

"Hi," Duncan replied icily.

"I wanted to apologise for last night," she told him quickly. "I didn't mean to get upset with you, you just kind of brought up a whole lot of issues I wasn't really ready to face and I..."

"You don't need to apologise," Duncan said, walking faster.

"Well I am, and it's not something I do often so if you could just accept it so I don't feel like a complete idiot like I usually do when I talk to you..."

Duncan stopped walking and turned to face her. "Fine. Apology accepted. Will you leave me alone now?" he snapped.

"What is your problem?" Courtney wondered, getting angry. "I'm trying to be nice to you, I'm trying to be friends I thought that's what you wanted."

"That's _not _what I wanted. We aren't friends and we never will be. You clearly don't like me in the way that I like you and I don't see that changing anytime soon. You don't even want to be seen with me in public, how can we have any kind of relationship other than the one we already had?" Duncan demanded.

"You mean the one where you constantly tease me? Anyway who told you that? I'm being seen with you in public now aren't I? And I did last night. You don't know what I want," Courtney spat. "And I didn't think you'd be the kind of person to give up so easily before finding out."

"You don't even know what you want, how am I supposed to?" Duncan asked exasperatedly. Courtney bit her lip in thought while he waited for an answer.

"Yes I do," she told him adamantly. "I want you to take me to the dance next Friday. I want you to pick me up at six o'clock so we can get a meal at Lazy Joe's beforehand. I want you to wear a purple tie to match my dress and I want you to tell me I look beautiful, and make sure it's believable. Do you think you can manage that?"

Duncan smirked. "Whatever you say, princess," he said, his mood obviously having lifted. Courtney nodded at him in approval and walked back to her friends.

"What was that all about?" Bridgette asked when Courtney returned.

"We're going to the dance together," she said with a smile. Her friend's mouths dropped.

"But you hate him!" Heather protested, clearly not happy with the match. "What about your crush on Justin? Duncan is SO beneath you!"

"Hey!" Bridgette interrupted. "Duncan is a good guy, he's one of Geoff's best friends. He can't help the fact that his family isn't well-off like Justin's."

"Look, yes Justin is attractive but that's about as far as it goes," Courtney told Heather. "He's so self-centred and I don't know why I ever liked him. At least Duncan has a personality. And maybe you and my parents don't approve but why should that matter to me? We had a fun time last night and I want to see where it goes. I'm intrigued to say the least."

"Well this is just great," Heather huffed, folding her arms. "Who am _I _supposed to go to the dance with? I can't go alone!"

"What about Trent?" Bridgette suggested. "He's pretty cool and attractive."

"Yeah plus he's way too nice to say no if you asked him," Courtney laughed, causing Bridgette to glare at her. "What? Everyone knows that Trent is a loser. By choice."

"You see? This is what I need from you, Bridgette," Heather said.

"Fine, I won't try and help you," Bridgette fumed. "Have fun at the dance alone. Or worse, don't go at all. See if I care."

"Okay Courtney, you're up. Help me find a boy toy for this one night of total lameness that I have to endure or I'll seem like a gigantic loser for not showing up at all," Heather ordered. Bridgette stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Okay I was lying, I'll still help you," Bridgette said. "But if we can't find someone by the end of the day promise you'll ask Trent."

Courtney and Heather both rolled their eyes. "Fine," Heather agreed.

"Great! Let's go find you a date!"

* * *

**Hey everyone, thanks for reading the story so far! If you like it, please follow and favourite, and leave me a review so I know what you think. I'm really enjoying writing this story and I'd love to know if y'all are enjoying reading it. Sometimes it's hard to find motivation to write but a little encouragement goes a long way, even if it's as simple as "This is good", or whatever. Thanks again for reading xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

* * *

**Past.**

The night of the dance Courtney had organised a way to sneak out of the house, since she was still grounded, so her parents couldn't possibly know she was gone. It didn't matter anyway since they had something else on. She had assured them that she would be a good girl and spend the whole night studying, but as soon as they were gone had hurried upstairs to get ready.

Bridgette and Heather, already all done up and ready to go, helped with her hair and make up to make sure it was done in time since they only had an hour between when Courtney's parents left and Duncan arrived.

"You've got ten minutes before Duncan gets here," Bridgette told Courtney, looking at her watch which did not match her dress at all. She clearly didn't care though, since her date was just Geoff and they'd been together for over a year already.

"Thank you guys so much," Courtney thanked them, pulling them into a hug. "There's no way I could've done this without you." She heard a knock on the door and grinned at her two best friends.

"You'd better go to your stupid date with your terrible choice of boy in his lame excuse for a car," Heather said scathingly, folding her arms. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you guys there," she said breathlessly. Bridgette gave her a thumbs up before she ran down the stairs to answer the door. Duncan's heart stopped when he saw Courtney in her long purple gown.

"Wow. You look... amazing," he told her. Courtney cleared her throat. "I mean, you look beautiful," Duncan corrected himself. He was dressed in a nice black suit and Courtney thought he looked pretty good himself. It was certainly much nicer than the baggy jeans and band shirts he usually wore.

"Much better," Courtney said in approval. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah," Duncan agreed, without moving. He was still looking her up an down, trying to take her in. Courtney cleared her throat once more. "Oh, right, sorry." Duncan led her down the path from her front door to a limo that was parked out the front. Courtney's jaw dropped when she saw it.

"What? How on earth did you afford this!" she exclaimed happily, climbing into the back seat of the limo before Duncan got a chance to open the door for her. He shrugged before climbing in after her.

"Don't you worry about that," Duncan told her as the limo drove off. "Just relax and enjoy the night."

Courtney grinned at him. "I'm sure I will," she assured him. "Since for the first time ever I actually have a date to one of these things."

Duncan looked at her in awe as he poured two glasses of what looked like champagne. "You've never had a date?" he asked, completely baffled by how that could be possible.

"Well normally Heather and I would go as friends. But no, neither of us have ever actually had a date," Courtney laughed. Duncan handed her a glass and took a sip of his own.

"Heather I can completely understand," he said with a smile. Courtney glared at him, taking her glass.

"Heather isn't even that bad," she replied, not totally believing it. She knew her friend wasn't the easiest to get along with. "This isn't alcohol, is it? I don't drink."

"Don't worry princess, I kind of figured that. It's fake wine," Duncan assured her. Courtney nodded and downed it. "A bit thirsty are we?" Duncan smirked.

"Um, nervous mostly," Courtney admitted. Duncan wiped the smirk off his face and took her hand, squeezing it gently.

"It'll be okay. We still have to eat at Joe's first," he reminded her. Courtney nodded and took a deep breath. They pulled up out the front of Lazy Joe's and Duncan took Courtney's hand as she stepped out of the limo.

"Well if it isn't my two favourite people!" Joe greeted them as they walked into the diner. "And what are we all dressed up for?"

"The school dance is tonight," Duncan answered. Courtney nodded, feeling a little uncomfortable about being called Joe's favourite person when they'd only met once.

"Is it now?" Joe asked. "This calls for a picture. Hang on just a moment!" Joe hurried out the back to grab his camera while Duncan and Courtney took a seat at one of the booths.

"You look uncomfortable," Duncan noticed. "Are you okay?"

Courtney shrugged. "Does Joe ever feel a little... Over friendly to you?" she asked a little worriedly. She didn't want to offend one of Duncan's friends but she also wasn't completely sure about him.

"No," Duncan replied casually. "He's just trying to make you feel at home. He doesn't mean anything by it. His motto is that everyone should feel welcome, and especially since you're here with me he wants you to be especially comfortable."

Courtney nodded, feeling a bit more at ease, as Joe rushed out with a polaroid camera. "Alright kids, stand up, hold hands and say cheese," Joe commanded. Courtney and Duncan did as they were told. There was a flash and the picture printed out. "Just beautiful," Joe told them. "This is going on the wall. Now I'm guessing it'll be the usual for you?"

"Yes thank you," Courtney replied with a smile.

"Such manners. I like her!" Joe told Duncan approvingly. "The usual it is! I'll be back in a jiffy." He hurried back to the kitchen and Courtney turned to Duncan.

"What's the wall?" she asked.

"Over there," Duncan pointed to the back wall where there was a collage of polaroid pictures. "Joe takes pictures of special occasions for his customers and puts them on the wall so that he can remember all of the good moments life is full of. It's kinda lame but it makes him feel better so I guess..."

"I think it's sweet," Courtney decided.

* * *

They stayed at the diner for an hour, so the dance had already well and truly started by the time they got there. Courtney didn't mind though, since the evening wasn't really about the dance for her but more about spending time with Duncan.

They handed their tickets to the person at the door and walked into the school gym. It was decked out with streamers and balloons of silver, black and blue. There was a disco ball in the centre of the ceiling and a band on the stage playing "Time of my Life" from Dirty Dancing.

Bridgette ran up to them almost immediately, grinning like an idiot and dragging Geoff behind her. "Heather and Trent disappeared almost as soon as they got here and I haven't seen them since," she announced happily, not bothering to give either of them a proper greeting.

"What? But she hates Trent," Courtney reminded her. "She was so reluctant to even take him here. I wonder what changed."

"Who cares?" Bridgette exclaimed. "For the first time she was wrong about someone. And I like to take credit for that." She smiled smugly and Courtney couldn't help but think she was acting completely different to how she normally would.

"They are so smashed," Duncan observed as Bridgette and Geoff walked towards the dance floor.

"That explains Bridgette's weird behaviour," Courtney agreed.

"Dance with me?" Duncan asked, holding his hand out for Courtney. She smiled and nodded, taking his hand and letting him drag her onto the dance floor. The song had changed but it was still a slow one so Duncan pulled Courtney close to him and they smiled nervously at each other. Courtney leaned her head on Duncan's shoulder as they swayed in time to the music.

"This is nice," Courtney murmured. Duncan hummed in response.

"I like it better than arguing all the time," he said. Courtney smiled.

"It is a lot less stressful," she agreed. It was the sort of relationship Courtney had never had with anyone before, but it was new and exciting and she was curious to see how it would pan out. She knew her parents certainly wouldn't approve.

She shook the thought and decided to just let herself have this night at least. They danced for almost the entire night, simply enjoying each other's company, and when the event was over and they turned on the lights, Duncan took her home in the limo they had arrived in.

"Can I see you again?" he asked, walking Courtney to her front door. Courtney nodded.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that," she replied, beaming at him. They stood at her doorway awkwardly smiling at each other.

Duncan sighed. "Well, goodnight."

"Yeah, goodnight," Courtney said, a little disappointed. She stepped inside and turned the light on before going to the window to watch Duncan leave. He walked down the path, hands in his hair as if he were annoyed about something. Just as he reached the car, about to open the door, he turned around and marched back up the path. Courtney ran to the door and opened it before Duncan got the chance.

The grinned at each other and Duncan pulled her into a kiss, one hand on the small of her back and the other running through her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought herself even closer to him, kissing him back.

They pulled away from each other, still smiling like idiots.

"Goodnight," Duncan said again, walking away backwards so he can look at her for as long as possible.

"Goodnight," Courtney laughed. She closed the door as Duncan got in the limo and she quickly ran to her room to get changed before her parents got home and realised she'd been gone all night.

They didn't even come to check on her when they got home, and it took her a long time to get to sleep as she played the night's events back in her head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

* * *

**Present Day.**

For the first two days of her vacation, Courtney had no idea what to do with herself. She had cleaned the entire house, read several books, even went shopping, which had never really been her thing. She had no idea how on Earth she was supposed to fill in the next five days alone, but she was determined not to spend a day doing nothing.

Luckily she didn't have to organise anything for the Wednesday, since she had already set up an appointment with her therapist. She had been seeing him ever since her and Robert had been having marital problems. She had failed to mention it to him, of course, since he had always insisted there was nothing wrong with their relationship. Funny how that was part of the problem.

"You're bored," her therapist Noah told her when she went in on Wednesday, as if that was an acceptable diagnosis.

"It's more than that," Courtney sighed. "All this time by myself... It's freaking me out. I'm thinking about everything I've done wrong in my life and it's making me wonder what the first mistake was."

"Everyone's life is a mistake, honey," Noah assured her, not exactly comfortingly. "I don't exactly want to be sitting her solving people's problems, but that's how things panned out. People who think they're happy are just too stupid to see that they aren't."

Courtney sat up, annoyed. "Can you just for one session at least _pretend _that you're good at your job?" she asked of him. Noah rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement. Courtney lay back down with a sigh. "I just feel like there's something missing. I don't know how to have fun anymore."

"Do you remember when the last time you had fun was?" Noah questioned. Courtney thought for a moment, staring at the ceiling but not really seeing it as she tried to remember.

"Probably not since I was seventeen," she replied after a couple of minutes. Noah nodded as he wrote down some notes. Courtney twiddled her thumbs patiently as she waited for him to tell her what to do.

"Okay, here's what I want you to do," Noah instructed. "You're going to go to the house you lived in when you were seventeen. You're going to write down all of your grievances, and burn them."

Courtney raised an eyebrow at him. "That's it?" she demanded. "That's your whole plan for me to feel better about myself?"

"How about I prescribe you with some anti depressants as well?" Noah offered without looking up from his clipboard. He handed Courtney the prescription and she scowled, snatching it from his hand and storming out.

* * *

**Past.**

Courtney and Duncan had been going steady since the Monday after the dance. Duncan had met Courtney out the front of school with a wooden skull he'd carved himself and asked if she would be his girlfriend. She had accepted of course, despite the weird gift, much to the disgust of Heather and delight of Bridgette.

Not that Heather could really talk, since she had also ended up in a relationship with her date from the dance. It was a purely physical relationship, as far as Courtney could tell, as they spent every recess and lunch time making out and she never saw them talking to each other. It had only been two weeks and Courtney already knew it wasn't going to last long.

"I give it another month, tops," Courtney said knowingly as her and Bridgette saw Heather and Trent making out on one of the benches in the yard.

"I hate to be pessimistic, but I think you're right," Bridgette agreed. "Heather will get bored and poor Trent will be heartbroken.

"Nah, everyone knows Trent is actually hung up on some girl he met when he was at boarding school last year," Geoff informed them as he and Duncan joined their girlfriends on the grass.

"Why didn't he stay there then?" Bridgette wondered.

"His parents couldn't afford it," Duncan replied. "He writes her letters but I don't know if she replies. It's kinda creepy if you ask me."

"He's also obsessed with the number nine," Geoff added. "He has to put nine x's and o's at the end of all his letters. It's some kind of messed up."

"I think it's sweet," Bridgette countered, but Courtney screwed her nose up, definitely on Geoff and Duncan's side.

"Hey babe, want to come to mine after school tonight?" Duncan asked Courtney.

"I wish I could but I have to study. My parent's would kill me if I came home late two nights in a row," she said with a sigh. "They already don't like our relationship enough as it is."

"So just go home and then sneak out your bedroom window," Duncan suggested. "I can pick you up around the block and we can grab something to eat at Joe's while we wait for ma to finish work. I really want you to meet her, babe. I think you'd get along."

"Okay," Courtney agreed, giving Duncan a quick kiss.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Bridgette sighed dreamily. She turned to her boyfriend. "What are _we _doing tonight?"

Geoff shrugged. "I dunno, making out in my car like always?" he offered sheepishly.

"For some reason that still appeals to me," Bridgette said.

"Okay, if I'm not getting any study done tonight I should really do some now. I'm going to the library," Courtney announced. She kissed Duncan swiftly before standing up. "I'll see you tonight?"

Duncan nodded and Courtney hurried off to do her homework.

As promised, Duncan picked Courtney up a block away from her house, and when she got in the car she started freaking out.

"I've never lied to my parents this much before," she told him worriedly. "Surely they're going to figure out what I'm doing. And then what?"

"Relax, Court," Duncan said, putting his hand on her knee comfortingly. "They're not going to find out. And if they do, what's the worst they can do?"

Courtney nodded, trying to breathe slowly. "You're right. Nothing can go wrong," she agreed. She smiled at him and he kissed her before turning his music on.

"Recognise this?" he asked, then started singing along to 'You Shook Me All Night Long'. It took Courtney a moment but when she realised what it was she started laughing.

"Is this the song that was playing on our first date?" she replied, though she knew she was right. Duncan nodded, still singing, and she began to join in with the parts she knew.

"So I guess we can call this 'our song'," Duncan laughed. Courtney sighed but she was still smiling.

"I guess we can, much to my disappointment." She winked at him as he looked at her with fake hurt. She laughed and he smirked at her.

"Nah, I get it. Ma's not much of a fan either," he told her. "One of the many reasons I think you'll get along so great.

They pulled up at Lazy Joe's and took a seat at their usual booth. Almost as soon as they sat down a short, thin woman with dark hair came running over to them. Courtney immediately knew she was Duncan's mother.

"Oh sweetie, is this the girl you've been telling me about? She's gorgeous! Hi Courtney, my name's Martha but you can just call me ma," Duncan's mother gushed.

"Thank you, it's lovely to meet you," Courtney said sweetly.

"Don't let her fool you, she's not as nice as she pretends to be," Duncan warned his mother jokingly. Courtney gave him a playful slap on the shoulder and Martha laughed.

"I'll get you kids some burgers," she told them, and went out the back to get their meals.

"So?" Duncan asked, a bit nervously, not something Courtney was used to. She could tell this was important to him.

"Well for the two seconds I've known her, she seems nice," she told him truthfully. "I can tell we're going to get along great.

After they'd finished their meal and Martha had finished her shift, the three of them went back to Duncan's house, a small one story house next to a trailer park, where Courtney met Duncan's two younger brothers, Nelson and Bryan, and they all stayed up late watching movies together.

It was strange how well Courtney seemed to get along with Duncan's family, since they came from such different backgrounds, but they acted as if she was already a part of the family even though her and Duncan had only been dating for a month.

"I'm really glad we did this," Courtney told Duncan as he drove her home at one in the morning. "I like your family. They're so welcoming."

"I'm glad we did it too," Duncan agreed. "Ma seems to like you, and so do Nelson and Bryan."

Courtney smiled at him. "I can tell that this was important to you."

Duncan nodded. "Yeah, thanks for doing this for me," he said, a little embarrassed. "If there's anything you want me to do that's important to you, let me know. You know, that's what relationships are about, or something."

"I'll let you know," Courtney assured him. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as Duncan parked the car around the corner from Courtney's house. "See you tomorrow?"

Duncan nodded and kissed her on the lips, not satisfied with the peck on the cheek. She got out of the car and walked quickly home to sneak back in her window. It seemed as though the longer this relationship continued, the more Courtney felt better about herself, and after meeting Duncan's family it had improved her mood more than she ever thought possible.

* * *

**Sorry this update took a bit longer than usual, I'll try to make the next one pretty fast :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

* * *

**Past.**

"What is the difference between Broca's aphasia and Wernicke's aphasia?" Duncan asked Courtney. It was a Sunday afternoon and they had been studying in her room for over two hours. She had a psychology test coming up and since they had spent so much time together not studying, something she wasn't used to in the slightest, she felt incredibly far behind.

"Broca's is when the words have meaning but they can't string together a proper sentence," Courtney answered confidently. "And Wernicke's is when the sentence flows but the words don't mean anything."

Duncan nodded. "Awesome. Can we take a break now? We've been working for ages and the heat is killing me. Don't you have an air conditioner?" he whined.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "We do but there isn't one in my room," she replied. "I have a fan." She switched on a small pink fan next to her bed, but all it seemed to do was blow the hot air around instead of actually make the room cold.

"Wait, so your parents expect you to study in this heat every day? Have you asked them for an air conditioner at all?"

"Yeah but they never listen," Courtney responded. "It doesn't really matter. I'm used to it now."

Duncan didn't reply, he just felt kind of bad for Courtney that she had nowhere near the kind of freedom that he did. It's not like her parents couldn't afford to give her the things she wanted, they were incredibly well off, it just seemed like they thought their needs were greater than hers.

"Do you want a drink of something?" Courtney asked after a moment of silence. Duncan nodded and Courtney hurried downstairs to get refreshments. While she was gone, Duncan took the opportunity to look around Courtney's room.

The walls were a light purple that matched her butterfly bedspread, which clearly meant she hadn't been allowed to change the aesthetic since she was about twelve. The walls were covered in study notes from all of her classes and there was a desk with numerous binders neatly stacked and sticky noted. In the corner of the room, Courtney's violin was in it's case leaning against the wall.

Duncan picked it up and removed it from its case gently, just as Courtney walked in with two glasses of chilled lemonade and some cheese and crackers.

"Do you get to practise much?" Duncan asked, carefully putting the violin on Courtney's bed and taking a glass of lemonade from her hand.

"Not really," Courtney said in disappointment. "I still have my weekly lesson and I get to play a bit during lunch at school, but my parents hardly let me play at home. I really wanted to join the school orchestra but I'm not allowed to do extra curricular activities that my parents don't approve of."

Duncan furrowed his brow, feeling worse and worse about all of the rules Courtney had to follow. "Okay... So what extra activities _are _you allowed to do?"

"Debate club, newspaper club, study club plus I get extra legal studies tutoring twice a week," Courtney told him, counting them on her fingers. "I honestly think I could handle doing orchestra as well but apparently it will only encourage me to want to be a professional violinist and that's insanely hard to get into and doesn't pay very well anyway. It's better I just stick with the safe option of law because it's always going to be a stable career."

"It sounds like you're reciting something," Duncan noted. "Is that what your parents told you? Do you _really _want to be a lawyer?"

"I hadn't really thought about it before," Courtney sighed, sitting on her bed. She picked up her violin and stared at it in admiration. "It's just what my parents always engrained into me. I don't know. I enjoy the violin, but they're probably right. It can't take me anywhere."

"They don't know that." It was frustrating for Duncan to sit there, trying to convince Courtney that what her parents had planned out for her wasn't what she really wanted. He could tell just from the way she looked at her violin that she would much rather pursue that than law, but she was stubborn and set in her ways. There was no changing her mind, not with an argument.

"Well anyway it's not like it matters. My parents wouldn't let me do orchestra and I doubt they're going to change their minds anytime soon," Courtney said, putting her violin away. Duncan nodded in understanding.

"I understand," he told her, and he did, as much as he wished it wasn't the case. "Hey your next door neighbour has a pool don't they?"

"Yeah, why?" Courtney asked cautiously. Duncan just smiled and ran out of her room, gesturing for her to follow. She chased him down the stairs and out the back door and caught up with him when he was climbing the fence into the neighbour's yard.

"Come on!" Duncan encouraged her. She folded her arms and looked at him, unimpressed.

"Really?" she asked sceptically. "This is your big plan for keeping cool? You're going to get into trouble you know."

Duncan just waited for her impatiently, already on the other side of the fence. Courtney sighed and rolled her eyes but joined him in the neighbours yard nonetheless.

"Are you ready?" he asked excitedly. Courtney just raised her eyebrows in response. Duncan grabbed her hand and jumped into the pool, taking her with him. Even though she'd been so reluctant to do it, Courtney was smiling when they both came up for air.

"Okay, this is actually kind of refreshing," she admitted. To Duncan's surprise she didn't even complain about the fact that he'd pulled her in when she was completely clothed, but that just showed how much she was already learning to unwind since they had been together.

"I told you it'd be fun," Duncan laughed, splashing her slightly. Courtney returned the favour with a much bigger splash and quickly swam away, but Duncan was too fast for her and water came crashing over her head. He was half expecting her to glare at him and declare that the game was over and it was time to continue studying, but instead she just burst out laughing. She grabbed his arm and pulled him close to her, so there was no distance between their bodies.

Courtney kissed him softly on the mouth, her lips lingering on his longer than was really necessary. As she slowly pulled away, they looked into each other's eyes, not in an awkward way but as if they were really seeing each other for the first time. After a moment, Duncan pulled Courtney's mouth back to his and kissed her far more passionately, running his hands down her back as she pushed hers up his chest.

They were interrupted, however, when a loud voice started to yell at them. "What the hell are you two kids doing in my swimming pool?" Courtney's neighbour, an elderly man who really had no use for a pool, demanded of them. Both of them made the immediate decision to get out of there as fast as possible, scrambling out of the pool and running through the man's front yard, back to Courtney's house.

They were both laughing hysterically on Courtney's doorstep, but the laughter was short-lived as Courtney's mother pulled up in the driveway.

"Uh oh," Courtney muttered. Duncan squeezed her hand comfortingly, Courtney's mother approaching them with pursed lips.

"Courtney," she said sternly. "Who is your... friend?" Duncan could hear the disgust in her voice.

"This is Duncan," Courtney introduced. "Duncan, this is my mother Nadine."

"Don't worry, ma'am. I was just leaving," Duncan assured Nadine. Nadine nodded sharply.

"Of course. But you will address me as Ms Ashley," Nadine requested. No, _demanded_. Apparently she hadn't taken her husband's name. "We must have you over for dinner sometime, Duncan. We love entertaining and it's always lovely when Courtney makes new friends."

It was clear Nadine was just trying to come off as polite. Anyone could see that she didn't like Duncan in the least, and she'd barely spoken to him.

Duncan managed a thin smile at Nadine and mumbled a quick "See you tomorrow," to Courtney before heading off, his shoulders slumped over, obviously not impressed with where the afternoon had ended.

As soon as Nadine was sure Duncan was out of earshot, she turned on her daughter. "Courtney. We need to talk."


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

* * *

**Present Day.**

Courtney had packed all of her bags (two full suitcases, an overnight bag, her briefcase from work with copies of the paperwork from the case she gave to Branson, and, of course, a handbag) and was shoving all of them into the back of her car, still not really sure exactly what she was doing.

It felt to her like she was running away, since the only things she'd left behind were things she felt were unimportant or that she would rather not think about. What she was running away from she wasn't really sure, since her husband wasn't home anyway and her job didn't even want her. Well, that's what it felt like.

She closed the boot of the car and sat in the front seat for a few moments, her hands clenched around the steering wheel, taking deep breaths and trying to prepare herself for whatever was going to greet her when she arrived at her old home. She almost got out of the car and unpacked all of her things and it took everything in her to turn on the car and start off in the direction of the town she grew up in.

Would Duncan still live there? Would she run into her friend's parents? What was she even going to accomplish while she was there? The more she asked herself these things the more she wanted to go back home, put on sweatpants and spend the first week of her leave eating ice cream and watching trashy reality TV. But she'd already started now, and once she started something there was no way she was going to give up.

* * *

**Past.**

Courtney wandered around the record shop, flicking through random records on the stands while she waited for Duncan to go on his lunch break. She didn't even like the style of music she was looking through, and two months ago this certainly isn't how she expected to be spending her Sundays, but being with Duncan was causing her to do a lot of things she normally wouldn't.

"Hey babe, you ready to go?" Duncan asked, coming up to Courtney from behind and putting his hands on her waist as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I've been ready for half an hour," Courtney said, rolling her eyes. It was a bit of an exaggeration but it had certainly felt like half an hour. She put down the record she'd been looking at and turned to face Duncan, her arms around his neck. She pecked him on the lips. "What have you got planned for us today?"

Duncan held up a brown paper bag. "Sandwiches and soda?" He seemed almost worried about it, as if expecting Courtney to blow up at him, but instead she grinned at him and gave him another kiss.

"Sounds perfect," she assured him. They headed out into the parking lot and sat in Duncan's car. He turned it on and played his music on a much lower volume than usual.

"Coke or Lemonade?" Duncan asked, holding the two cans up for Courtney to see.

"Lemonade," she decided. He handed her the can and one of the sandwiches, and the two of them downed their lunch so they could get down to what they really wanted to do.

As soon as they'd finished their final bites, Courtney jumped on Duncan and started kissing her neck, moving up to his mouth and running her hands through his hair. Duncan, thoroughly enjoying Courtney's touch, slid his hands up her thighs, careful not to go too high since he knew she wasn't ready to go that far yet.

Their make out session was over all too soon, though, as Duncan's lunch break was almost over.

"You will be there tonight, right?" Courtney asked nervously. "I don't want my parents to think you're tardy or... Anything unsuitable, really."

Duncan brushed her cheek with his thumb and kissed her gently on the nose. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll even get ma to bake a pie," he assured her. Courtney smiled in relief.

"Good. I'll see you tonight then," she said, becoming her usual confident self again. She kissed him on the cheek and started her walk home as Duncan went back to work.

* * *

The doorbell rang five minutes before Courtney had told Duncan to arrive. She was sort of surprised at his promptness, but more than anything she was relieved that he had kept his word.

"I'll get it!" Courtney called to her parents, who were setting the table and adding final touches to the dinner. Courtney ran down the stairs and opened the door excitedly.

"Hey," Duncan greeted her. He was holding a pumpkin pie and wearing a very old suit with an atrocious checked tie. It was clear that he was uncomfortable.

"Hey," Courtney breathed in response. "Come in." She stood aside and gestured for him to come inside. He stepped in cautiously, looking all around and trying to take in his surroundings. "Um, it's just through here," Courtney told Duncan. She led him through to the dining room where her parents were standing awkwardly.

Nadine was the first to speak. "Hello Duncan," she greeted him, giving him an obviously fake smile. "So nice to see you again. What have you got there?"

Duncan looked down at the pie in his hands. "Oh, uh... My ma made a pie for you. It's pumpkin," he mumbled, forcing the pie into Nadine's hands. Nadine took it, trying to hide the sour look that spread across her face.

"Oh!" she exclaimed with fake excitement. "How thoughtful. I'll put this in the fridge and we can eat it later." She left for the kitchen and Courtney's father stepped forward and shook Duncan's hand.

"Nice to finally meet you," he said. "I'm Roger, but you can call me Mr Matthews. Courtney's told us exactly zero about you."

"It's probably just because there's not much to tell," Duncan laughed awkwardly. Nadine came back into the room and her and Roger sat down to their meals. Courtney and Duncan followed suit, and they all started eating.

"So where is it that you work, Duncan?" Nadine asked politely.

"At the record shop, just a few blocks away," Duncan replied. "I'm kind of hoping I can start my own record label when I finish high school."

"A record label?" Roger asked. "Well that just seems like a perfect waste of time. No one buys records anymore, son. It's all on cassette tapes these days and who knows how long it will be until something else comes along. You're better off spending that time _creating _the next thing. Everyone knows the music industry is completely unstable."

"Dad!" Courtney scolded.

"I'm just saying Courtney, where's the money in that?" Roger pointed out.

"Actually Mr Matthews, it isn't about the money. It's just something I enjoy," Duncan told him, narrowing his eyes. "And even though the music industry is constantly changing, it's still called a record label."

"And what about your parents, what do they do?" Nadine continued, as if the exchange had never happened.

"Well my mother works at a diner called Lazy Joe's and my dad doesn't live with us anymore, but the owner of the restaurant is kind of like a father to me anyway," Duncan explained. "It's just ma and I supporting us and my two younger brothers."

Nadine gasped. "That's just completely nonsensical! The wage of a waitress isn't nearly enough to support three children," she informed him, as if he didn't already know. "How you're getting by is completely beyond me. She should get herself a new husband just for the extra cash flow."

"Are you just going to sit here and insult me all night?" Duncan demanded, standing up. "Because if you are I might as well just leave now."

"I'm not insulting, I'm just giving suggestions!" Nadine defended. "But if you're going to get so defensive maybe it would be best if you left now. You know, if you can handle these questions you definitely can't handle our daughter."

"Mom, stop stirring him up," Courtney scolded, gritting her teeth. "And Duncan, sit down so we can continue this lovely meal."

Nadine raised her eyebrows at her daughter but remained silent, and Duncan sat down, still glaring at Courtney's mother.

The rest of the dinner went surprisingly well, and Roger and Duncan even found things they had in common to talk about. Nadine was mostly quiet and Courtney found she could start to relax.

It wasn't until Nadine brought out the pie when things got heated again. After she'd served everyone slices she thought she might start the conversation again.

"So Duncan, do you live anywhere near here?" she asked, scooping a spoonful of pie into her mouth. Courtney groaned, knowing what was coming.

"I live on the other side of town, next to the trailer park," Duncan answered reluctantly. He, too, could see that Nadine was just trying to find another way to pick on him.

"The other side of town? You mean the _dodgy _side?" Nadine said, clearly disgusted. "And next to a _trailer park_? Really it was quite clear you were poor but I had no idea just how bad it was. Courtney I know you can do so much better than that."

"Mom!" Courtney snapped, completely baffled by her mother's rudeness. Duncan stood up again.

"Gee, thanks," he said sarcastically. "You can keep the pie, and I guess you did your job because I never want to come back here. I'd rather be in my small house with my poor family than in this hell hole." With a scowl he turned and headed for the door.

"How could you be so perfectly insensitive?" Courtney wondered before hurrying after Duncan. He was at the door putting his jacket on when she caught up with him.

"It's pretty clear I'm not welcome here," Duncan told her. "So I guess this is it."

"No, Duncan please," Courtney begged. "I know my parents are complete jerks but anything they said tonight doesn't reflect how I feel about you."

"That doesn't matter. As if they're going to let you keep seeing me after tonight. It's over Courtney, your parents made that very clear."

"I don't care what they say," Courtney told him. "You don't get to leave me."

"And why's that?" Duncan asked exasperatedly.

"Because I love you," Courtney declared. It wasn't a soft 'I love you' or a sweet 'I love you', it was a strong and sure 'I love you', and that was even better.

Duncan's face softened at the words, and he almost smiled a real smile, not that smirk he always wears. "Really?" he wondered, almost disbelievingly. Courtney gave a sharp nod of her head in response. "I love you too, princess." Though the name had started as an insult, it was clear now that he meant is as a term of endearment. She was his princess.

"Good, now that we've got that sorted, I'll see you at school tomorrow," Courtney said. She gave him another sharp nod as a goodnight and returned to her parents in the dining room.

"I hope you realise what tonight means, Courtney," Nadine snapped as soon as Courtney entered the room. "You can't see that boy anymore."

"Why? Because he isn't rich enough for you?" Courtney demanded.

"There are so many other boys you could date that are more suitable," Nadine tried to reason. "What about that lovely Justin boy? His parents are so nice!"

"And by suitable you want me to date someone conceited just because they're well off?" Courtney replied. "I don't want to date another boy. I have a lot of fun with him and thanks to your strict rules about my schoolwork, I don't get a lot of that."

"Duncan is nice enough..." Roger began.

"Then what's the problem?" Courtney interrupted. "As if you two never dated someone your parents didn't like?"

"We just want you to understand that he might bring you down," Roger explained. "I understand that he wants to finish high school, which is more than I expected from him, but he just doesn't have the ambition that you do and I don't think you'll get as far in life if you continue to see him."

"I don't want to marry him, dad," Courtney argued. "I just want to date him. It might not even work out! But if it doesn't, I want it to be on my terms, not yours."

Nadine sighed. "Fine, I'll bargain with you," she offered. "You can continue to see him, but your studies come first. If your grades start to drop, the relationship ends on our terms."

Courtney considered this. It was better than she expected from her parents, and probably the best she was going to get. "Deal," she agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

* * *

**Past.**

"Are your eyes closed?" Duncan asked for what seemed to be the millionth time. Courtney sighed and rolled her eyes, not that Duncan could see.

"Yes! I've already told you," she said. "And you've got your hands over them so I can't see anyway."

"Right," Duncan remembered. He removed his hands. "Keep them closed, I need to open another door."

Courtney sighed again but did as she was told, folding her arms and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Okay... Open!" Duncan instructed. Courtney did as she was told and found herself looking around the band room, where the members of the orchestra were setting up their instruments.

"What the..." Courtney trailed off, completely speechless. "Did you sign me up for this?"

Duncan nodded. "Yeah I mean I know you wanted to do orchestra so I recorded part of your lesson and sent it to Miss Lerman as a sort of audition, explained that it was a surprise, et cetera..." he explained. "Anyway she said she doesn't usually take extra people halfway through the year but since you were so good she made an exception. You're only fifth chair, out of five people, but I figure that's better than nothing considering you're coming in late."

"Duncan this is amazing! But my parents..."

"Think you're studying with Bridgette," Duncan told her. "I got her to do me a favour and call them to say it would be a weekly thing."

Courtney smiled before realising something was missing. "But I don't have my..." she began.

"Right over there." Duncan pointed to her violin case which was leaning against the wall. Courtney beamed at him and gave him a kiss.

"You really thought of everything," she said admiringly. "Thank you, this means a lot."

"Not a problem," he assured her. "So I'll pick you up after practise so we can go to the party. We're on booze duty so we'll have to grab some before we get there." Courtney looked at him in shock. "_What_?" she demanded. "But we're underage and neither of us have any money anyway, where the hell are you planning on getting any? Not to mention you know I don't drink."

"Don't worry!" Duncan assured her. "I know a guy in the trailer park next to me who always has heaps of booze. I've already figured out how we can break in without him noticing. And no one's going to force you to drink it anyway." Courtney folded her arms at him and sighed, but didn't respond. Duncan took that as a good sign and kissed her on the head. "Everything will be okay. Anyway it looks like you're about to start, but I'll see you tonight. I love you!" With that he quickly walked off, clearly not interested in listening to the classical music that was about to happen.

"Yeah, I love you too," Courtney murmured after him.

* * *

"Okay, you keep an eye out for Hatchet, and I'll sneak in his window and grab the booze," Duncan whispered the plan to Courtney out the front of his neighbour's trailer that night. "Got it?"

Courtney groaned. "We are so going to get caught," she whispered back. Duncan took her face in his hands and looked her straight in the eyes.

"No we aren't, not if you just distract him if he looks like he's about to come home," he assured her. Courtney nodded, unconvinced. Duncan gave her a quick kiss and got to work opening the back window.

He got inside easily and grabbed a slab of beer. It looked like they were going to get away with it, until Duncan was halfway back out the window when Hatchet walked up to his trailer. Courtney knew her lie would have to be pretty convincing if her and Duncan wanted to come out of this alive. He was already clearly angry just for the simple fact that a teenager was loitering outside of his home.

"Hello, uh, sir," Courtney began loudly, trying to let Duncan know that they didn't have much time. "My name's... Jennifer, and I'm doing a survey for school about, um, people who live in trailer parks! Would you be able to answer a few questions?"

Hatchet narrowed his eyes at her. "Do I bear a striking resemblance to someone who's got all day?" he grunted aggressively. "Move out of my way shrimp before I call the cops."

Courtney laughed nervously. "Great! This will only take a few minutes," she said, ignoring his response and moving closer to the door so it was harder for him to get past her. "So why is it that you decided to live in a trailer in the first place?"

"Did you not hear me maggot?" Hatchet growled. "I said move!" It looked like he was ready to pick her up and throw her away, but she glanced over Hatchet's shoulder and saw Duncan gesturing for her to get out of there, holding the beer.

"Thanks for your time!" Courtney said quickly. She ducked under Hatchet's arm and her and Duncan ran as fast as they could before Hatchet realised what they'd done.

"What the hell kind of name is Jennifer?" Duncan demanded as they ran.

"It was the first thing I thought of!" Courtney defended. "I didn't want him to know my real name, what if he tried to find me?"

They arrived back at Duncan's car, breathing heavily, and as soon as they got in, Courtney burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Duncan wondered.

"That's the most crazy thing I've ever done!" she replied excitedly. "I don't think I've ever had so much fun in my life. I've never broken the law before."

"Except for when we trespassed on your neighbour," Duncan reminded her. Courtney ignored him.

"It's exciting. I've never felt so free," she told him. "I could do anything. I'm unstoppable."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, I don't want you to get arrested," Duncan warned her. Courtney smiled at him.

"I know my parents don't approve of you, and I can understand why," she said. "But before you I thought that having fun was doing homework. They prevented me from experiencing so much, and if I can't experience these things in high school I'll never be able to."

Duncan wasn't really sure how to respond, and he figured Courtney didn't really want him to. She wasn't telling him, she was telling herself. "We should get going. The other's will probably already be there," he said instead.

He was right, of course. When they arrived at the beach everyone had already arrived and had a big fire going which they were all sitting around, looking slightly bored and clearly just waiting for the alcohol. They all jumped up when they saw Duncan and Courtney walking towards them, grabbing a can each.

"You're not drinking?" Heather asked, clearly judging her.

"Well, I guess I could..." Courtney said hesitantly with a slight shrug. Heather nodded encouragingly as Courtney got herself a can and took her first sip. She screwed up her nose at the taste and everyone laughed.

"You'll get used to it," Geoff assured her with a pat on the back. Courtney wasn't so sure of that, but she continued to drink anyway, just because she didn't want to be the only sober one at the party.

It was only a small gathering; Geoff and Bridgette, Duncan, Heather and her new boy toy DJ (since things hadn't lasted long with Trent, as Courtney had predicted), and Owen, who seemed to be everyone's friend at school. It didn't take long for everyone to get drunk, especially Courtney, and she found herself stumbling around and voicing her opinions on anything and everything at the top of her voice, regardless of whether or not anyone was listening.

At the end of the night, Duncan, who was one of the more sober ones, ended up calling everyone a taxi home and they all piled in. Courtney was already fast asleep by the time they got to her house so Duncan took it upon himself to carry her inside and gently put her in her bed.

"Duncan?" she moaned as he pulled her covers over her.

"Yeah?" he whispered, trying hard not to wake her parents.

"Thank you." Her heavy breathing indicated she had gone right back to sleep, and Duncan kissed her head as a goodbye. He quietly left her room and tiptoed to the front door.

"Is she safe?" Duncan heard from behind him. He turned to see Courtney's father in a robe, holding a glass of whiskey.

Duncan nodded. "Yes sir, she's safely in her bed," he assured Roger.

"Good," Roger said with a short nod of his head. "You're not as much trouble as Nadine thinks you are."

"No sir," Duncan replied, not sure where this was going.

"You can probably tell I don't have any control over her like a husband normally would over their wife," Roger continued. "You have my blessing to keep seeing my daughter. Just let me know what you're doing and how late she'll be home. My wife doesn't have to know, but I would prefer to be in the loop."

Duncan raised his eyebrows, not exactly sure where this was coming from. "Yes sir, thank you sir," he agreed. Roger nodded one last time and headed off to his bed. Duncan took that as his cue to leave and got out of there as fast as he could.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten**

* * *

**Present Day.**

Courtney had no idea if she was really ready to face her past, but as she drove past the "Welcome" sign into her old home town, she realised it was too late to turn back now. That being said, she intended to only be there to do what her therapist had told her, and then get out of there as fast as she could.

Passing through the town, it looked as though everything had changed since the last time she had been here. The only thing that looked the same was her old high school, but she was certain that must be different too.

She pulled up to the hotel she had booked and checked in. It wasn't particularly fancy, but neither was the rest of the town, so she hadn't expected much coming back. The place only had two rooms; a bathroom and a multi-purpose room with a fridge, a bed, a TV, and a radio.

Courtney turned on the radio and the first song that came on was 'You Shook Me All Night Long' by AC/DC. As soon as she heard it, Courtney burst into tears, remembering all the nights she had listened to the song with her first love. She curled into a ball on her bed and sat there silently sobbing.

* * *

**Past.**

"So what do you have planned for us tonight?" Courtney asked Duncan as they sat on the grass at lunch. It was only a Wednesday, but it was their six month anniversary and Duncan had told Courtney that he would plan the whole night so that she didn't have to. She had protested a lot at first, but had eventually allowed him to do what he wanted.

"If I tell you, it'll take all the fun out of it," Duncan told her. She folded her arms grumpily and was about to protest once again when Bridgette, Geoff and Heather sat down next to them having their own argument.

"It isn't my fault that I'm bored!" Heather was saying. "All he wants to do is _talk. _If I wanted to talk I would've stayed with Trent."

"The reason you broke up with Trent was because he was obsessed with that Gwen girl from his old school," Bridgette reminded her. Heather rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, all I'm saying is that I get that DJ is your friend but you can't stop me from breaking up with him," she insisted.

"The dude will be heartbroken," Geoff said.

"I really don't think he'll be that upset," Heather assured him. She turned to Courtney and Duncan. "Anyway what's up with you two?"

"Duncan won't tell me what we're doing tonight," Courtney complained.

"Don't worry Court, it's really sweet," Bridgette guaranteed. "You'll love it."

Courtney turned on Duncan, even more annoyed now. "You told _them _what we're doing, but you won't tell me?" she whined. "You're _my _boyfriend, shouldn't I be the first to know these things?"

"Not when it comes to these things," Duncan countered.

"Relax, he only told me so I could pick out an outfit for you," Bridgette informed her.

"Yeah Courtney, do you really want to spend the whole day grumpy at your boyfriend and ruin your night just because you're in a shitty mood?" Heather asked her. Courtney sighed.

"Fine, I guess you're right," Courtney mumbled reluctantly.

"Great, so you'll meet me at the record shop at six wearing whatever Bridgette tells you to," Duncan said. "Don't be late!"

* * *

Courtney did as she was told, and showed up at Duncan's work at five minutes to six wearing a blue strapless dress, which was much shorter than what she would normally wear, especially considering it was cold out and Bridgette hadn't given her a jacket to wear.

At almost exactly 6pm, Duncan arrived to pick Courtney up in a horse-drawn carriage. Courtney was completely speechless as Duncan stepped out of it to greet her.

"Is this okay?" he asked, already knowing the answer by the look on her face. Courtney nodded slowly, still in shock. Duncan gave her a kiss on the lips. "Happy anniversary."

"This is incredible," Courtney exclaimed as Duncan helped her into the carriage.

"This is only the beginning," he promised. "You look cold, here take my jacket."

Courtney did so gratefully, and wondered if Bridgette had purposefully not given her one at Duncan's request, so he could lend her his. It's the kind of small romantic gesture she wouldn't have expected from him six months ago, but now that she knew him she realised it was just the kind of thing he would do, think of little things like that to keep things romantic.

"How long have you been planning this for?" Courtney asked curiously, leaning her head on Duncan's shoulder. He shrugged, jostling her head slightly.

"About a month," he said, as if it were nothing. Courtney sighed gently, enjoying the cool breeze as the rode through the town. They went up and down each street, looking at the Christmas lights that people had already put out despite it only being November.

When they had looked down all of the streets, the carriage pulled up out the front of a restaurant called "Velvet Night", not the fanciest restaurant in town but far classier than Lazy Joe's. Duncan took Courtney's hand and helped her out of the carriage.

"This is incredible, I've never been here before," Courtney informed Duncan.

"To be honest, neither have I," he admitted. "I came here on DJ's recommendation, and he knows his food so hopefully it's pretty good."

When they went inside, the were greeted by the maitre d' who showed them to their table and gave them menus. The restaurant was dimly lit for a more romantic setting, and there was a vase on each table with different types of red flowers. Courtney opened her menu to find that it was full of fancy foods that she'd never heard of.

"Maybe this place was a bad idea," Duncan said, frowning at his menu in confusion. "Why can't they just serve normal stuff? You know, people food?"

Courtney laughed. "No, we'll try something new, and if it's terrible we can just go to Joe's and have dessert that," she decided. Duncan raised his eyebrows and sighed.

"Okay, we'll see how we go..."

It wasn't long before a waiter came to take their order. "I'll have the chicken and um... cheese thing, please," Courtney requested. The menu hadn't actually said cheese, but she knew that's what 'fromage' meant, and 'chicken' was in English so it seemed like a safe enough option.

"And for you, sir?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have the duck please," Duncan replied. That was one of the few words he had understood from the entire menu. The waiter nodded at them and took their menus as he walked away.

"He knows we don't belong here," Courtney observed. "Did you see the faces he was pulling when we ordered? We have no idea what's going on."

"When you bring a fancy restaurant to a small town, what else do you expect from the customers?" Duncan pointed out. "Plus we're teenagers. It's not like we're well-travelled yet, we still need to get through high school."

It only took half an hour for their meals to arrive, probably because the restaurant was completely empty apart from an old couple by the window and what appeared to be a small birthday party at a nearby table.

Courtney and Duncan thanked the waiter as he presented them with their meals and then looked at their meals uncertainly before bursting out laughing.

"This looks like vomit," Courtney said quietly so none of the staff could hear her. "I don't know what's in it and I don't really want to find out."

Duncan poked his duck and screwed up his face at the cous cous it was laying on top of. "What do you think this was marinated in?" he asked.

"Well I think the menu said it was comfit duck, which means it was marinated in it's own fat," Courtney told him. She pushed her plate away from her and Duncan did the same.

"Do you wanna just get burgers from Joe's?" he suggested. Courtney nodded.

"Skip out on the bill?" she added. Duncan smiled at her proudly. They walked quickly but inconspicuously towards the door and as soon as they got outside started into a sprint. The carriage had gone so Courtney wasn't really sure where they were running to, but it seemed like Duncan had already figured that out.

They ended up in a parking lot where Duncan had obviously parked his car earlier. He unlocked it and they got in, both breathing heavily from their run, before driving off to Joe's.

"What's all this now?" Joe asked. "Not another dance?"

"It's our six month anniversary," Courtney explained. "We went to a fancy restaurant and when our meals arrived we didn't really want to eat them."

"You didn't skip out on the bill did you?" he demanded, putting his hands on his hips, Duncan and Courtney just looked at him sheepishly. "You two! You know as a business owner I don't condone that kind of behaviour!"

"Aw come on Joe, you would've done the same," Duncan reasoned. "They deserved it, the pretentious jerks. And now we're bringing business to you!"

Joe sighed. "Alright, I'll bring you some burgers," he said. "And since it's your six months I'll get another picture for the wall."

"I do feel kind of bad," Courtney admitted once Joe had left. "They'd probably lose a lot of money as it is just to keep it open."

"You and I both know everyone there was judging us just for being there," Duncan reminded her. "If they didn't want to lose money maybe they shouldn't be so stuck up."

Courtney laughed. "I guess you're right," she agreed. "They don't need our money."

They ate their meals slowly, not wanting to rush to the end of the night, talking and laughing, and sometimes Joe would come over and join the conversation.

"So where are we going after this?" Courtney asked as they returned to the car.

"All in good time," Duncan said mysteriously. He turned on the car and put a tape in, playing their song. "It wouldn't be a date without AC/DC."

Courtney rolled her eyes, trying to hide a smile. The route they took next seemed vaguely familiar to her, but it wasn't until they arrived at their destination that she remembered she had been there before.

"Is this the place from our first date?" she asked in disbelief. It had been laid out with hundreds of candles, illuminating the daffodils that now covered the ground which she was certain hadn't been there before.

"Yep!" Duncan replied proudly. "Ma helped me out with all the flowers. Daffodils are your favourite right?"

Courtney nodded, tears forming in her eyes from how beautiful it all was. "This is amazing," she said, her voice cracking.

"Hey, are you okay?" Duncan asked. Courtney nodded, wiping the tears away. She pulled him into a deep kiss, trying to say all the things she couldn't say with words.

When they had pulled away from each other, Duncan laid a blanket on the roof of his car and they laid there, looking at the stars and enjoying the dim light of all the candles. It was a cold night but Courtney felt warm wrapped in Duncan's arms.

"Duncan?" Courtney whispered.

"Mmm?" Duncan hummed.

"Do you think we'll still be together this time next year?" she asked. Duncan paused for a moment.

"Yeah, I think we will be," he told her. Courtney looked up at him with a smile and kissed him gently. He pulled her close to him, kissing her more passionately, one hand on the small of her back and the other tangled in her hair. She kissed him back with just as much desire, arching her back into him, wanting more.

"I think I'm ready," she told him, breathing heavily. He nodded, continuing his kisses down her body.

"Are you sure?" he asked her, only stopping his kisses for a second to mutter the words. This time it was Courtney's time to nod. "As you wish," Duncan whispered in her ear, and Courtney knew this was a night she would never forget.

* * *

**Sorry for a bit of a longer wait on this chapter! I'm trying to keep the updates quick but sometimes I lack inspiration or don't know how to write what I want to happen. On that note, to the person who was calling me "stupid" and "dumb": insulting me isn't going to make me update faster. If anything it motivates me less, so if you want faster updates positive reinforcement is more likely to work. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven**

* * *

**Past.**

Courtney played the final note of the song on her violin and opened her eyes to those who would decide her fate. Miss Lerman had promoted Courtney to first chair of orchestra only a month after she'd joined, and it was her who had suggested she try out for Julliard.

She was nervous to apply, but Miss Lerman thought she was good enough and Mrs Anderson had agreed when Courtney had mentioned it at her lesson. Duncan had supported her completely and Bridgette had agreed to tell Nadine that Courtney was at her place the weekend of the audition. Roger of course knew about it, and while he had been a bit sceptical at first he had eventually agreed to let her go.

So there she was, sitting in front of three people, where she'd performed her piece and been greeted with complete silence save for the scribbling of pen on paper.

"Thank you, Miss Matthews," an old balding man with glasses addressed her. "We'll be in touch."

The three of them were giving her nothing to go by as to whether she had done well or not, so instead of trying to read them Courtney nodded her head as thanks and walked back to the foyer where Duncan was waiting for her.

"Well, how did you go?" he asked her as soon as she came out. She sighed.

"I have no idea. I mean, I didn't mess up but they didn't exactly say anything and their faces gave me no indication of my performance," she told him. "So I don't know."

"Don't worry babe, I'm sure you did fine!" Duncan assured her. "And when you get your letter we'll open it together and if you don't get in we can get drunk. And if you do get in we can get drunk."

Courtney laughed and nodded. "Oh don't worry, I know I did excellent! But okay, sounds good," she agreed.

* * *

Two weeks later Courtney ran up to Duncan while he was shoving his bag in his locker. She held the letter up in front of her face.

"It's here," she breathed nervously. Duncan smirked.

"Well what's taking you so long?" he wondered. "Aren't you going to open it?"

Courtney nodded, her hands shaking as she fumbled with the envelope. It was strange how difficult she was finding it; she was normally so composed but this moment showed just how much she wanted this.

She finally pulled the letter from the envelope, closed her eyes and took a deep breath before reading it closely. Her brow was furrowed as she began reading, and as she finally reached the end of the letter, a smug smile spread over her face. She shoved the letter into Duncan's hands and he read it for himself.

"Well obviously I was going to get in," she said confidently, as if she hadn't been shaking with nervousness a minute ago. "They'd be stupid not to accept me really. I went from fifth chair to first in a month."

Duncan chuckled at her as he finished reading the letter for himself. "So I guess it'll be a celebration at Bridgette's tonight," he said to her.

"But did you expect anything different?" Courtney asked. She swiftly kissed him on the lips. "I'll see you tonight."

* * *

Duncan met Courtney at the end of her street so they could walk together to Bridgette's. As promised, he had called Courtney's father to inform him of their plans that night. Duncan had provided the alcohol once again, and Courtney could only assume he stole it from Hatchet again.

"Imma make a toast!" Bridgette announced to the other four drunkenly, trying to stand up but instead just stumbling everywhere. When she finally steadied herself with the help of Geoff, she cleared her throat. "Ahem. To our good friend Courtney. We all knew she would do incredible things, and I'm so proud of her for getting in to such a good school. We love you Court, and I'm proud to call you my best friend."

"Excuse me?" Heather protested.

"Shhh!" Bridgette demanded, putting her finger on Heathers mouth. Heather screwed up her face and slapped Bridgette's hand away. "To Courtney!" Bridgette raised her beer to the roof, spilling most of it on the carpet. "Oopsie."

"To Courtney!" Geoff, Duncan and Heather cheered, raising their drinks as well. Bridgette tried to sit down again but ended up just falling onto her back. She burst out laughing and Geoff hurried over to see if she was okay.

"Ugh, disgusting!" Heather scoffed as Geoff and Bridgette started making out.

"Hey, you could have that as well if you hadn't broken it off with DJ," Courtney reminded her.

"Yeah but he got so boring and kept going on about his dumb rabbit," Heather said, folding her arms. "Anyway, I'm thinking of going for one of the guys in the year below us."

Courtney raised an eyebrow. "Who in the year below us could you possibly want to be with?" she wondered. Heather laughed.

"I don't mean to be with! I mean to hook up with," she corrected. "There's a difference. Anyway I'm thinking maybe that Lightning guy. He's really dumb but he's got a good body. What do you think?"

This time it was Duncan's time to laugh. "Good luck trying to get that guy to do anything with you," he said. "He's so self involved if it were possible to surgically install mirrors into your hands, he would."

"Are you sure you're not talking about Justin?" Courtney giggled, hiccuping at the end. "Pardon me."

"Okay I think that's enough for you," Duncan told her, taking the bottle from her grasp and putting it on a nearby table. "Are you ready to go home?"

Courtney nodded. "But you probably shouldn't drive if you've been drinking," she said. He nodded.

"We walked here, remember?" Duncan reminded her. Courtney smiled and nodded.

"That's right, I forgot. Okay, let's go." She turned to the others with a big grin. "Thank you guys soooo much for tonight. I will see you all on Monday." She blew them all kisses as Duncan led her out the door.

She was stumbling around a bit on their walk home, but when he asked her to act sober she did so reasonably well, though she was incredibly chatty, and even when she wasn't talking about anything she was still talking about something.

They arrived back at the corner of Courtney's street and Duncan gave a kiss goodbye and watched as she walked back to her house to make sure she got there safely.

She walked through the front door and threw her keys on the table as she kicked her shoes off. Much to her surprise, her parents were waiting up for her.

"Nice to see you got home safely," Nadine said coldly. "You needn't tell me where you've been, your father told me everything." Roger didn't even look ashamed of what he'd done. It was clear his promise to Duncan had meant nothing.

"Dad how could you?" Courtney demanded of him, tears forming in her eyes as she knew what was about to come.

"I'm sorry, Courtney," Roger told her, but he didn't look sorry at all. "It had to happen. Your grades are more important."

Courtney stared at them both with her mouth open. "But my grades are fine, I even got into Juliard which I just found out today!" she told them angrily.

"They're fine, yes, but they're not what they used to be," Nadine scolded her. "You've gone from straight A's to B's. _B's! _How could you be so irresponsible? I raised you better than that."

"You raised me to be what you wanted but never thought once that I might want something different," Courtney countered. "Why couldn't you ever just let me decide for myself?"

"How dare you speak to your mother that way!" Roger snapped.

"It's of no matter now," Nadine told her daughter. "First thing tomorrow morning we're sending you to a boarding school far away from here. You'd better go and pack you're things now."

"What?" Courtney cried, not bothering to hold her tears back. "You're not even going to let me say goodbye to my friends? To my_ boyfriend?_ Mom you can't do this!"

Nadine took a deep breath, clearly annoyed that Duncan had been brought up. "That low-life is the very reason your life has been ruined." She said it softly but her voice was strong.

"No. He's the reason I had a life to begin with," Courtney snapped, shaking her head. She stormed up to her room, and that night she cried herself to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Twelve**

* * *

**Past.**

Before she left that Monday, Nadine had allowed Courtney to write letters to each of her friends before she left, as a goodbye. The letters to her friends had each been at least five pages long, but the one to Duncan was 32 pages. Courtney handed the letters to her mother before she left, and with tears streaming down her face, she got into the taxi which would take her to the boarding school.

Her mother had already told her it was a strict school, and she would only have access to the phones on weekends and only to call parents (which was pointless since they soon moved to join her in the town), so she was going to have to rely on writing to keep in contact with her friends.

Heather and Bridgette wrote back within the first week, but it took Courtney three months of waiting to realise Duncan never would. She wondered if he'd already moved on so quickly, but she couldn't bring herself to ask any questions about it to Heather and Bridgette. The last thing she wanted anyone to think was that she was waiting around for some boy who didn't love her anymore.

* * *

**Present Day.**

She had only stayed one night in her motel and already Courtney felt like returning home. _But to what? _she thought. _An empty house and the reminder that my husband doesn't love me anymore._

It was her fourth day on leave and her first real day in her home town, the first chance she got to look around. She knew the first thing she should have done was to write down her grievances and burn them at her childhood home, but she couldn't bring herself to remember them and to write them down. That would be too real for her.

Instead she decided to wander around the town. She visited a cute little cafe for lunch that hadn't been there when she was in school. She visited the park and asked the locals what was something touristy she could do while there, but really the only tourist attraction was hiking in the nearby mountains, which didn't really appeal to her. It never had when she lived there either.

She hadn't gone there expecting much in the way of shopping, but as she walked up and down the main streets she found a lot more than she was expecting, and the backseat of her car was full of bags by the end of it. It was surprisingly pleasing despite the fact that she normally hated shopping for fun and found it impractical. Or maybe that was just yet another thing her mother had conditioned her to think, and she had never bothered to question it since it seemed so logical at the time.

After wasting the whole day sight-seeing and shopping, Courtney decided it was finally time to do what she had come there to do. She found a pen and piece of paper in the glove box of her car and wrote down the one thing that had constantly nagged at the back of her mind since the day she left: _Duncan_.

Luckily she had a lighter on her, something her grievance had always taught her to carry around. She burned the piece of paper at the front of her old home, and closed her eyes, hoping it would help her let go of some of the weight she had on her. Nothing happened.

"Are you happy?" she whispered angrily to the sky. "Nothing happened. I'm here, I did what you said, and I still feel exactly the same."

Annoyed at the failure from her task, Courtney went and sat in her car. She needed a drink, but she didn't really know any bars in the area and didn't really feel like being hit on by strangers anyway. There was only one place she could think of to go, but she was almost certain it would have shut since the last time she was there. She decided to go anyway, even if just to see what had happened to the place now.

The other side of town had barely changed, unlike the popular side, which was unusual, since this side was the one that Courtney had thought needed the most improvement. But as she pulled up in front of Lazy Joe's, with the same flashing neon light, she was glad it was the same. She couldn't remember the last time something had felt familiar to her.

Courtney walked in to the familiar 50's-themed diner and breathed in the air. It was just as she remembered it. She looked around the place, noticing that the wall still had many pictures of her and Duncan from when they were dating and had gone there almost every day after school. She smiled at the one of them at the dance, the first picture Joe had ever taken of them together. Still looking around, she sat down at the same booth her and Duncan had sat at so many times before.

A waitress soon walked over to Courtney to take her order. It didn't take long, since as usual the place was almost empty. Courtney was surprised it had managed to stay open for so long, but she supposed Joe always had his regulars to keep him open.

"Where's Joe?" Courtney asked the waitress. He was always there every night waiting tables, and she couldn't see him anywhere.

"How long has it been since you came here?" the waitress wondered, furrowing her brow in concern. "Joe died two years ago. He had a heart attack and left this place to one of his favourite waitresses. Her son owns the place now."

Courtney's face fell when she heard this. She stared down at the table wide-eyed, realising that she must have missed so much in the years that she'd been away. She'd gone and had this successful life and she'd forgotten that everyone here had had their own life.

"So can I get you something?" the waitress asked. Courtney furrowed her brow, still thinking about everything that had happened.

"Just a coffee thanks," she replied, looking up and smiling at the waitress. It was at that moment that the waitress seemed to recognise her.

"Oh my god," she whispered. "You're that girl!"

"Excuse me?" Courtney asked, affronted. The waitress was practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

"The girl whose pictures are all over the wall!" She ran out the back excitedly, and Courtney hoped this didn't mean too much of a delay on that coffee. She was really needing it right now.

A minute later the waitress ran back out, followed by a man. It didn't take long for Courtney to recognise him. The green was gone from his hair and it was no longer styled into a mohawk, but there was no way she could forget his face. As he saw her, she could see him go into shock. She knew he couldn't believe she was back here, after all this time had passed.

"Courtney?" Duncan asked. She nodded slowly, just as shocked as he was.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys so in this chapter I had a crack at writing a sex scene for the first time and... I'm kinda nervous about it haha. So let me know what you think and if it's really terrible I promise I won't do it again. Okay. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Thirteen**

* * *

**Present Day.**

"Why are you here?" Duncan asked. He had never been more confused, and it showed on his face.

It had been seventeen years since the last time they'd seen each other. When they'd seen each other in the diner Duncan had left the waitress in charge so they could talk. They had gone down to the lake and were sitting on a bench, looking out at the water.

Courtney shrugged.

"My therapist told me I should return to my home town and that it would resolve all of my current issues," she told him, playing with her wedding ring. She gave a short laugh. "He was wrong."

Duncan looked down at her hands, still fiddling with her ring. "You're married," he observed. Courtney looked down as if she hadn't realised what she had been doing.

"Yes. His name's Robert. We met at work five years ago and we've been married for three. We're very happy," she lied. "What about you? Are you married?"

"Divorced," he replied. "I was with this girl, Gwen, for six months and she told me she was pregnant. I tried to do the honourable thing by marrying her. You know, for the kid. But as it turned out, she lied. We were divorced a month later."

"Sorry," Courtney said sympathetically. Duncan shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. I don't think it would've worked out anyway." He laughed. "A punk and a goth don't go together as well as we thought."

Courtney laughed politely and looked out to the lake. They sat in silence, both trying to think of a way to ask all of the questions they had. It was strange that once they had known all there was to know about each other, but the time they'd spent apart had removed all the knowledge they had of one another.

"Are you working?" Duncan broke the silence. He knew the answer but he had to say something before they could bring up their relationship.

Courtney laughed. "Yes, and I'm very successful. I love being a lawyer," she said. "I would never have been able to support myself if I'd pursued the violin."

"I'm successful too, in case you were wondering," Duncan informed her.

"Yes, owning your own business is success," Courtney agreed, almost condescendingly. _Just not the kind of success where you ended up doing what you always planned, _she thought. Duncan frowned.

"No, I mean I started my own record label," he said. "The only reason I work at the diner now is because of Joe, and Ma's too sick to work so I had to take over. I still go to the city to check up on things with the label, but I'm not as involved as I used to be."

"Oh," Courtney said, taken aback. "You know, I'm really sorry I wasn't here when Joe passed. I know how much he meant to you." She put her hand on top of his, trying to show she was sincere. His hand flinched slightly as she did but he didn't remove it. Her heart was racing from the small contact, she assumed since she was nervous that it had been so long since they were this close.

"Yeah. I'm sure he would've wanted you here too." Duncan sighed and Courtney bit her lip, not really sure how to continue the conversation.

"You know, I'd like to see his grave," Courtney offered. She felt that the least she could do is say goodbye, even if it was too late. Duncan nodded and they both got into his car (which was much nicer than the one he used to drive, but it still reeked of cigarettes) and he drove her in a route that she recognised. It was one that they must have done a thousand times, and it didn't take her long to realise he was taking her to the field they went on their first date, and so many others after that.

* * *

When they arrived, Courtney noticed that the daffodils from their six month anniversary were gone, not that she had expected them to still be there, but they had been replaced with blue forget-me-nots, and that was even prettier.

"He's buried here?" Courtney asked. Duncan shook his head.

"He was cremated. He always cared about the environment and he would've hated being in a wooden box in the ground," he told her. "After Ma and I scattered his ashes we planted all of these flowers. It seemed like the right thing to do."

Courtney nodded. "Of course, that makes sense." Just being there, looking out at the field and feeling the breeze, brought back so many memories of their relationship.

"Do you remember when we came here on our six month anniversary?" Duncan asked, and Courtney's stomach did a flip as he did that familiar smirk. She had no idea why it still had that effect on her. There was no way she was attracted to him now.

Courtney folded her arms and raised her eyebrows, a little annoyed at him bringing up her first time when he hadn't bothered to write to her when she left, and hadn't even apologised now. "Oh, I remember," she snapped.

"Why so angry, princess?" Duncan wondered, trying to hide his surprise at her tone. "Do you regret it?"

Courtney didn't respond. She just looked him up and down in what she tried to convince herself was a scathing way, but she took the time to take in his appearance. Somehow he had changed a lot, but he still looked exactly the same.

Duncan swallowed, making Courtney realise that under this confident facade, he was just as nervous as she was. Why was this so hard for them? Once upon a time they had been so close, but now they were almost strangers. The thought made her want to cry, but she wasn't going to do that here. Not in front of him.

"Why did you leave?" Duncan asked abruptly. The question took Courtney by surprise.

"You know why," she replied. Duncan nodded.

"Yeah, the boarding school thing," he said, folding his arms. "But you could've at least said goodbye. It made me think..." He trailed off and looked at the ground shaking his head, thinking better of whatever he was about to say.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Courtney demanded, shocked and offended that he thought her letter wasn't a good enough goodbye. "If it's because I didn't come and see you in person..."

"It's because you didn't tell me anything!" Duncan yelled. "I had to find out from Bridgette that you'd gone to boarding school. They got letters of explanation, why didn't I?"

Courtney didn't know what to say. She stood there in shock, her mouth open, trying to process what had happened.

Duncan gave a short laugh. "That's what I thought. You've got nothing to say."

"I've got nothing to say because I wrote you thirty-two pages and you didn't get to read any of it," Courtney argued. "You didn't get to read any of it because I gave it to my mother and she didn't have the decency to let me say goodbye, even if it was just in writing." Tears were forming now and she tried to force them back but the whole situation was just too much.

This time it was Duncan's turn to be speechless. "I went to your house and your mom told me you didn't love me and you never had," he told her.

"You should have known she was lying to you," Courtney said, tears falling slowly down her face. Duncan nodded.

"So, you did love me?" he whispered, almost as if he were embarrassed to say the words. Courtney nodded.

"I still do." She didn't realise the words were true until there were out of her mouth. She gave him a weak smile, which was all that she could muster. Duncan brushed a tear from her face and pulled her lips to his, kissing her softly. Courtney wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back more forcefully. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him as close to her as possible.

"You're married," Duncan reminded her, as she kissed his neck. She looked him in the eye, completely serious.

"I don't care," she whispered. With a shrug, Duncan opened the back door of his car and lay Courtney down on the seats, still kissing her. She kicked her shoes off and pulled her shirt over her head. Duncan followed suit and immediately pressed his lips back to hers, biting her lip slightly. Courtney flipped them over so she was on top, and began quickly undoing his belt and taking his pants off.

"God you're so fucking hot," Duncan breathed, taking the time to kiss Courtney's bare stomach and moving his hand down to her panties which were soaked. He pulled her legs from under her so he could be on top again and gently started rubbing her clit, sliding two fingers inside of her and slowly pumping in and out, making her gasp in pleasure.

"Are you sure you want this?" Duncan asked, his fingers still moving inside of her.

"Fucking hell Duncan I'm not a child," Courtney moaned, half annoyed and half out of pleasure.

With his other hand, Duncan placed it on one of her breasts and played with her nipple. She unclipped her bra and threw it on the floor of the car to give him easier access. Getting faster with his fingers inside of her, still playing with her clit he started to kiss and suck her nipple, biting it occasionally for optimal pleasure. Courtney was biting her lip, but unable to help herself anymore she moaned as Duncan started to move his fingers as fast as he could.

"I'm about to cum," Courtney moaned. Duncan took this as his cue to take his fingers out. Courtney sat up, annoyed that he'd stopped, but he pushed he back down and she realised what he was doing as he teased her with the tip of his cock at her entrance.

"Are you having fun?" he asked casually.

"Fuck Duncan, just do it," she demanded. Duncan did as he was told and pushed it inside of her completely.

Once they both came, Duncan reached behind the seat and pulled out a blanket which he wrapped around both of them. Completely satisfied, Courtney easily fell asleep with Duncan's arms around her.

For Duncan it was a little harder. His mind was racing with thoughts about what had happened that night. He had no idea if she had meant what she'd said, and with her being married it made things a lot more complicated. He wasn't prepared to lose her again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Fourteen**

**Present Day.**

Courtney wasn't quite sure how it happened, but she woke up in someone's bed with the sunlight shining through the window, still completely naked. She figured Duncan must have driven them back to his home and carried her inside while she slept.

He walked in holding two cups of coffee and gently placed one on the bedside table, sipping the other.

"Morning princess," he greeted her with a smirk. She smiled up at him.

"Good morning." Wrapping the sheets around her body, she sat herself up and grabbed the coffee Duncan had put down beside her.

"Hey, who said that was for you?" he teased. She shot daggers at him and he laughed as she sipped the coffee. They sat in silence as they drank, and Courtney was thankful that it wasn't awkward like she had expected it to be.

"So... Do you wanna do something to day?" Duncan asked, avoiding eye contact. It was clear he'd forgotten how to flirt with her, either that or he just wasn't sure if how he'd done it when they were teenagers was appropriate now.

Courtney bit her lip but didn't reply.

"There's a cafe round the corner you might like," Duncan suggested, hoping Courtney's silence didn't mean what he thought it meant. "They've got some good food." It was strange how much he had changed since they were teenagers. He wasn't as bold or reckless as he used to be, and Courtney was glad he'd been able to grow up. Even if it had meant losing the only real father figure he'd had, and almost his mother.

"Duncan..." Courtney started hesitantly.

"What?" Duncan demanded. All she had to do was say his name and he could tell something was wrong. "You've got what you wanted and now you're going back to your husband?"

"I just don't think it's a good idea," Courtney sighed. Everything that had happened the day before was a blur and that's not something she was used to.

"Right," Duncan scoffed. "I guess I'm an idiot for thinking you'd want anything to do with me now."

"That's not what it is," Courtney defended.

"Are you sure? Because last night you seemed pretty desperate for me and now you're blowing me off," Duncan snapped. It wasn't like him to be angry. He had always been able to play it cool. "Did you finally realise your parents were right? That I'm just some low-life who's only good for a bit of fun before you can get on with your life?"

"Don't you dare bring my parents into this," Courtney warned. "You know I never thought that of you and I still don't. But I don't want to go for coffee with you today because I've completely lost control of my life and being around you isn't helping me get it back on track."

This time it was Duncan's turn to be silent. His expression showed he still wasn't completely convinced, but he was waiting for an explanation and he wasn't going to interrupt while she gave him one.

"My husband is cheating on me with some woman he works with," Courtney admitted. "I'm seeing a therapist because I don't know how to handle him since he's so much older than me, and I feel like I'm going nowhere in my job. It's my worst nightmare." She put her face in her hands and sighed. "I'm a total mess and coming back here hasn't helped."

Duncan nodded in understanding. He sat down on the bed next to her and put his arm around her. "How long are you in town for?" he asked.

"Two more days," Courtney replied.

"Just let me know when you're ready to see me again," Duncan requested. "I don't want you to disappear without a goodbye. I don't think I could handle it again." Courtney nodded and he kissed her head.

"I'll call you tomorrow," she agreed.

"Okay," Duncan whispered. "I love you."

* * *

_He loves me? _Courtney thought as she drove around the town, trying to collect her thoughts. _What was he thinking telling me that? As if things aren't confusing enough._

She knew that she still loved him too, but she didn't know him anymore. How could it work between them now? But she couldn't get the question out of her mind: _Would we still be together now if things hadn't happened the way they did?_

On the other hand, she also still loved her husband. But he was cheating on her and she didn't know how much longer their relationship would last, or if it was fixable. All she really knew on that front is that if they weren't going to work things out, she wanted to be the first to leave. No way was she letting herself be embarrassed by him leaving her. But even if she did leave Robert, was getting with Duncan straight away really the right thing for her? Courtney hadn't been single in five years and maybe that's what she needed, to be alone and figure out what the next step in her career was instead of focusing on trying to get a marriage to work.

She'd been driving around for almost two hours, so she decided to get out at the park and just sit for a while. She breathed in the fresh air and soaked in the sunlight. At that moment, she knew exactly what it was she wanted.

Without even thinking about it, Courtney got back in the car and drove to Duncan's house. He answered the door almost immediately.

"You're back," he said in surprise.

"Shut up and kiss me," Courtney demanded. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his lips to hers, kissing him ravenously.

"Does this mean you've made up your mind?" Duncan smirked, quickly shutting the door.

"Nope," Courtney said with a shrug, pulling open his shirt. Duncan frowned.

"I'm not exactly peachy with this arrangement," he told her, holding her by her shoulders at arms length. Courtney folded her arms.

"I have no idea what I want in the long term," Courtney told him, the words sounding strange to her own ears, since she _always _knew what she wanted in the long term. "But right now I want you."

Courtney stared at him until he shrugged in understanding, releasing her shoulders. As soon as he'd let go of her, Courtney jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

In the back of his mind Duncan almost knew he was going to get heartbroken from this all over again, but for now this was exactly what he wanted too.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long since my last update, I've recently gone back to uni and it's been pretty hectic to say the least. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully it won't be as long until my next one.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Fifteen**

* * *

**Present Day.**

Maybe Courtney felt a little guilty for what she was doing, playing with Duncan's feelings, but she was having fun and she knew that whatever happened, she wasn't going to be completely happy either. One way or another she was going to have to break up with someone she loved and she was just glad she'd be seeing Heather soon so she would have someone to talk to about the whole thing.

"You know, you don't have to go," Duncan said, kissing Courtney's neck and shoulder as she tried to put her clothes back on. They were in Duncan's bed, his sheets tangled around their naked bodies, and Courtney's flight was in six hours.

"As much as I want to stay, I've already made a week's worth of plans with Heather in Hawaii," Courtney replied, smiling at Duncan's constant kisses.

"But you'll come back." He was trying to sound casual, and it was heartbreaking for Courtney to hear the desperation in his voice. Desperate was something Duncan had never been. Courtney sighed as Duncan's kisses stopped.

"Yes, of course," she agreed, giving him a small smile and a peck on the lips. She didn't tell him that when she came back it might be to end things, but it was better not to disappoint him now, not if she decided to stay with him.

"Well try not to miss me too much," Duncan teased with a wink and a smirk. Courtney laughed.

"That might be hard," she told him. "After seventeen years apart, a few days together isn't really enough." She gave him another kiss and finished putting on her clothes.

"Hard to argue with that," Duncan said. He watched as Courtney touched up her make up and fixed her hair in the bedroom mirror.

"I'll see you in a week," Courtney assured him. With one last peck on Duncan's lips, she left the house and headed to the airport where she was to meet Heather.

It wasn't hard to spot Heather when Courtney arrived at the airport. Her bags were all bright red and she was arguing with her incredibly attractive husband, Alejandro.

"Courtney!" Heather exclaimed when she saw her friend, stopping mid-argument. They tightly hugged each other, excited to finally be spending time together. "What's it been, like a month?"

"Something like that," Courtney agreed. "Hello Alejandro."

"Courtney," Alejandro greeted her, politely nodding in acknowledgement. "How lovely to see you again."

Heather sighed in annoyance. "Okay, she's here now. You can go home," she demanded.

"Of course," Alejandro said. "Have fun, I love you."

"I love you too," Heather replied. They kissed and Alejandro left the two girls alone. As soon as he was gone, Heather turned to Courtney. "As much as I really want to hear about your life right now, you know my rule about talking on planes. I don't want any of it. So until we are relaxing on the beach with coconut drinks in our hands, we don't gossip, we just small talk. We have an entire week to catch up."

Courtney nodded in agreement. She was relieved Heather had these rules, because as much as she wanted to talk about her time with Duncan, the airport didn't really seem like an appropriate setting for such a conversation.

The plane ride was only a couple of hours, and Courtney spent the entire time watching trashy romance movies from the 80's. Heather was sitting next to her with a sleep mask on and headphones in, listening to a podcast. Courtney couldn't help but think that it should have been the other way around.

* * *

When they had finally collected their bags and arrived at the hotel they were staying at, they changed into their swimsuits and found a place by the pool where they could relax in the sun. They each ordered a cocktail and settled into their loungers, soaking in the sunlight.

"So tell me," Heather said, taking a sip of her piña colada and closing her eyes. "What's been happening? How's the husband? Any plans for starting a family?"

Courtney was not sure how to answer the questions Heather was bombarding her with, and she didn't even know if she wanted to tell her about the whole Duncan thing anymore. It was all so complicated, she couldn't make sense of it herself, how was she expected to put it into words so it made sense to Heather?

"Well I've spent the last few days in our home town," Courtney began, figuring that was the easiest way to start. This made Heather sit up abruptly, her face a mixture of excitement and disbelief.

"No way!" she exclaimed. "Tell me everything. Did you see anyone from high school?"

Courtney pondered the question for a moment, wondering if now was really the right time to tell her about Duncan. "No, not really," she lied. "I mean I have no idea what everyone looks like now so I might have passed them in the street, but I didn't get to speak to anyone."

This made Heather relax, disappointed. "Oh, well that's boring," she said, screwing her face up. "Anyway, let me tell you what I've been up to." Heather then launched into a rant about how hard it was to take care of two children under the age of five when both her and Alejandro had full-time jobs.

Courtney didn't really feel bad about lying to Heather. She knew she was going to tell her the truth eventually, she just wanted to feel more relaxed. They'd only been in Hawaii for a few hours and she had known going into it that it would take her a bit longer to unwind. She was still pondering everything that had happened over the last week, trying to make a decision about where to go with her life now.

* * *

"Wake up, sleepy head, we've got a big day planned," Heather told Courtney, opening the curtains in their shared room to let the sun in. Courtney groaned from exhaustion. She'd barely slept at all last night, after tossing and turning over the huge decision she was still to make. This was not a happy wake up call.

"Do I have to?" Courtney mumbled into her pillow, trying to escape the sun that was illuminating the entire room. Heather sighed and pulled the covers from Courtney's bed.

"Yes. We've paid for this trip and we're not going to miss out on anything," she snapped. "First, we're going for a hike to a beautiful waterfall, then we're getting massages and face masks in the retreat's beauty spa, and then we're getting drunk by the pool and you're going to tell me what really happened when you went back home."

The last part made Courtney sit up with a start. How had Heather known she was hiding something? She always thought of herself as a good liar, and if the ever self-involved Heather could see straight through her, it was sure to make her start doubting her abilities.

"Courtney." Heather sat on the edge of Courtney's bed and took both hands in her own. "We've been friends for twenty years now. Of course I'm going to know when you've got something to share." She dropped Courtney's hands and stood up. "Now get dressed and let's get hiking."

The hike to the waterfall was breathtaking, but it was nothing compared to the waterfall itself. There was greenery that climbed the rocks and the water was so clear that the bottom of the natural pool would have been visible, had the water not been so deep.

They weren't thrilled that they were in the company of strangers, but once they dove into the water and started swimming they felt so calm and refreshed that it no longer bothered them, even with several middle-aged men with beer bellies walking around shirtless. They weren't about to let old men ruin their perfectly good holiday.

When they returned from their hike they each received deep tissue massages and some kind of mud facial, which only relaxed them further. It wasn't until afterwards when they were changing back into their swimsuits that Courtney began to feel nervous again. She wasn't scared of how Heather would react or anything, she was more afraid of having to say how she was really feeling out loud because it meant that it was real, that she had to admit these feelings to herself instead of trying to deny them as she had been doing.

Heather ordered them both a margherita and they found themselves some pool loungers to relax on.

"Okay, hit me with it," Heather said to Courtney after they'd both settled in to their loungers and received their drinks. Courtney stirred her margherita as she thought of how to introduce such a delicate topic.

"So I knew I was going to have to be there for about a week, which never really appealed to me, but I thought I may as well check out what the town was like now," Courtney began. "You know, like what had changed and what was still there, and maybe I'd bump into someone or... I don't know, I didn't expect much.

"Anyway I thought I'd check out the places I used to go regularly so I went to Lazy Joe's expecting Joe to still be there but he'd passed away a few years ago and..." Courtney trailed off as tears started rolling down her cheeks. "And now it's owned by Duncan."

Heather immediately sat upright, sliding her sunglasses onto her head which Courtney knew meant she was serious. "Are you telling me you saw your asshole first boyfriend? The one who never bothered to write to you after you moved away? The one you haven't seen in _seventeen years?_"

Courtney brushed her tears away with the heels of her hands and nodded. "Do you know another one?" she laughed, but it immediately turned back into crying.

"Tell me nothing happened," Heather pleaded, skulling her drink as if this were all just too much for her. And she hadn't even heard the full story. She immediately called someone over to bring them more drinks.

"We talked," Courtney told her. Heather nodded in approval.

"That's okay, talking is good," she said, more to herself than Courtney.

"But I found out it wasn't his fault and all of these old feelings came rushing up and we had sex a few times and now I'm so confused because even though it's been so long I think..." she trailed off again as she looked at Heather's face. It was a look of shock and anger.

"You had _sex?_" she demanded. "And don't you dare finish that sentence with 'I think I love him' because you and I both know it's all just nostalgia because you want to feel young again. I get it! But you cheated on your husband and even though I know I've done a lot of horrible things, especially in high school, you are an adult now and I don't condone cheating."

Courtney let out an exasperated sigh. "You don't know what it's like, Heather," she said. "It's like I've been given a second chance with the person I was supposed to be with. Robert and I aren't right for each other, anyone can see that. I'm annoyed at myself for taking so long to figure it out. We have nothing in common! And I know he's been cheating on me, too." She laid back in her lounger and sipped her drink. "If it's going to end I want to be the first to leave."

Heather laid back too and grabbed Courtney's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I didn't realise. I just want what's best for you."

Courtney gave Heather a smile, but there was a thought nagging at the back of her mind. _That's what my parents always said. Now look where I am._

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been such a long time since the last chapter, I've been pretty busy with uni life and keeping up social appearances and whatnot... Not sure how long it will be until the next chapter but I'll try to get it up as soon as possible! Love you all xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sixteen**

* * *

**Past.**

"Come on Courtney, it's been three years now. It's time to move on," Heather urged as she threw various outfits at her friend to try on. "You can't be upset about Duncan forever."

"Can't you be a little more sensitive, Heather?" Bridgette scolded her. "I don't think I'd ever get over it if me and Geoff broke up."

Heather scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah but you and Geoff are different. You're practically soul mates," she argued. "Not that I believe in that crap, but if I did you know you would be."

"How do you know Courtney and Duncan aren't soul mates?" Bridgette wondered.

"Because if they were, he would've written," Heather hissed.

"You know I can hear you, right?" Courtney reminded them, still lying motionless on the bed under a pile of clothes Heather had thrown on her. "Also remember that time I tried to move on? That was a disaster."

Heather sighed. "Okay but if we'd been at boarding school with you we would have told you that getting with Scott was a bad idea," she informed Courtney. "But it's okay because we're here now. Everyone has to have a lapse of judgement every now and then anyway."

Courtney groaned. "I doubt I'm going to find my new love interest at a club."

"Who said anything about love interests? You just need a good hook up," Heather said, putting her head in Courtney's wardrobe to see if there were any clothes she wasn't seeing.

"Come on, Heather. Not everyone is supposed to have crazy hook ups every night like you do," Bridgette tried to reason.

"And not everyone is supposed to settle down like you and Geoff," Heather retorted. "I don't think I'll ever be in a long term relationship."

Bridgette raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because you and Alejandro have been seeing each other for four months now, and that's the longest you've ever gone out with anyone," she reminded Heather.

"I'm sure I'll be bored with him soon enough," Heather said confidently.

"I'm never going to see Duncan again," Courtney piped up. Bridgette gave her a sympathetic look. "And I don't think I'll ever love anyone as much as I love him."

"Love_d,_" Heather corrected her. "Three years, remember?"

"No. I still love him," Courtney countered. "I think a part of me always will."

* * *

**Present Day.**

"So I'm thinking tomorrow we can go swimming with the dolphins," Heather suggested as she flipped through the brochure, both of them relaxing in the hot tub, drinks in hand. She was angry at Courtney for claiming to still be in love with Duncan and was doing everything she could to take both of their minds off the matter. "Or we can save it for our last day and just hang out tomorrow. It says here they have a huge luau on the beach every Saturday night so we should definitely go to that."

"You do realise you're not helping, right?" Courtney said. "I'm still thinking about it. I still have to make up my mind."

Heather sighed. "I know."

"That's why I'm here," a voice said from behind them. Courtney turned around to see Bridgette standing there beaming.

"What are you doing here?" Courtney asked excitedly, scrambling out of the hot tub to give Bridgette a big hug. Bridgette didn't seem to mind the wet embrace as she wrapped her arms around Courtney just as tightly.

"Heather called to tell me about what you were going through so I got mom to take care of the kids for a few days," Bridgette replied, releasing Courtney from their hug. She looked her in the eyes sympathetically. "How are you?"

Courtney shrugged. "I've seen better days," she admitted. "But let's not talk about it right now. I want to hear about what you've been doing, and we need to get a drink in your hand."

Bridgette laughed in agreement.

"Okay let me get this straight," Bridgette said as they all sat by the pool edge. They'd already gone through the small talk and Bridgette had told them briefly about how busy her life was as a mom. She said it was the most rewarding thing she'd done since she'd retired from professional surfing (and yet the only reason she'd retired was because she was pregnant). "You're sleeping with Duncan, but you're still married to Robert who you suspect is cheating on you with someone he works with and yet you have no proof of this but you're still thinking about leaving him for your teenage flame because you think you have more of a future with him, even though you've basically only known him for a week."

"I've known him for twenty two years," Courtney corrected. "Just because we didn't keep in contact for seventeen of those years doesn't mean he's not the same person."

"But he _isn't _the same person," Heather protested. "You don't even know this person. You don't know what he's been through and how that might have changed him. You know you're not the same person you were in high school so why should he be?"

"You don't get it!" Courtney snapped. "I don't expect you to. Both of you found the person you were supposed to be with and haven't thought twice about it. Robert is fifteen years older than me!"

"Then why did you marry him in the first place?" Heather demanded.

"Heather, don't," Bridgette warned her. "She probably already feels bad enough about it."

Courtney put her head in her hands. "He used to be so different," she mumbled regretfully. "I never wanted to get divorced but I feel like it's the only way I can be happy."

"I just don't get it," Heather continued. "It's not like you needed someone to look after you. Was there a lot of sexual tension? Is that why you married him?"

Courtney sighed but she didn't reply. Bridgette bit her lip in thought.

"I know you said you'd tell Duncan your decision by the end of the week," she started thoughtfully. "But is there any other reason you have to decide by then? Your holiday finishes but that doesn't mean you have to go back to Robert. You don't have to rush."

Courtney didn't want to hear this. If she gave herself more time she'd never make a decision, and she'd seen enough movies to know that if she let that happen someone would tell Robert she was sleeping with Duncan and she'd end up having nothing and no one.

"Let's just go swim with the dolphins, okay?" she said. At least she could make a decision about something.

* * *

The week was almost over, and as the three girls got drunk at the luau on Saturday, Courtney had made a decision. She wasn't sure if it was the right one, but she was sure either way she would regret it. Tonight she was just going to have fun with her two best friends, and tomorrow she could worry about the consequences of her decision.

Bridgette, who was the most drunk of the three of them, seemed to be doing an interpretive dance around the fire.

"What are you going to say to him?" Heather asked as she and Courtney watched Bridgette to make sure she didn't land in the fire. Courtney shrugged.

"I don't really know," she admitted. Heather raised an eyebrow at her.

"But you always know what you're going to say," she reminded her, as if that was supposed to make her feel better.

"This is different," Courtney said. "How do you let someone down like that? It takes a lot more thought than a presentation or a school captain speech." Heather nodded in understanding and the two watched Bridgette as she fell over backwards. She quickly stood up and brushed herself off then stumbled over to Courtney and Heather who were standing by the food and put a lei around Courtney's neck.

"Come dance with me!" she said in an unnecessarily loud voice, pulling the lei towards the fire and dragging Courtney along with it. Courtney laughed and grabbed Heather's hand so she would join them. They started dancing and for the first time in a long time Courtney realised that she didn't need a man or a fancy job to be happy, she just needed her two best friends.

* * *

**Hey y'all! So after this there is only one more chapter to go. I've almost finished it but it still might take a while to post because I don't want to rush the ending too much. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Peace out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Seventeen.**

* * *

**Present Day.**

Seventeen minutes past eleven, and this time Courtney was calm as she waited for her husband to come home. She wasn't angry that he hadn't called. She knew he was going to be late. He always was. She was just annoyed that it took her so long to realise.

As she sat there waiting patiently, she didn't worry about what or who he was doing. She didn't think to call him and ask where he was, because it didn't matter. Not anymore.

A few more minutes ticked by and Courtney heard someone fiddling with their keys at the door. She sat up straight as the door knob turned and Robert walked in, briefcase in hand.

"You're still up," he stated. Courtney gave him a thin smile.

"I wanted to talk to you," she told him simply. Robert sighed.

"This couldn't wait until the morning?" he demanded. "So I work late most nights, you knew this would happen when I took the job. What do you want from me?"

Usually his aggression would upset her and she'd feel the need to fight back, but tonight was different. He had no idea what was about to happen. "No that's not what I want to talk about," Courtney said calmly. "You can come home as late as you want. You can sleep with whoever you want."

Robert gave her a look of confusion. "I'm not following."

Courtney gave a short laugh. "I'm leaving you, Robert," she finally told him. "Neither of us are happy in this relationship. I want a divorce."

It was only now that Robert noticed little things that were missing from the house. Ornaments, photos and other décor that Courtney had brought into the relationship were all missing.

"Right now?" he asked, incredulous. It didn't make any sense to him for her to be in such a rush.

"I'm staying with Heather tonight. We'll discuss the terms of our divorce later." Courtney sighed and gave him a smile. "Thanks for three years of bullshit." She gave him a peck on the cheek and walked out the door for the last time.

* * *

Courtney took a deep breath as she walked up to Duncan's house. She couldn't remember a time she had been this nervous. There was still time for her to turn back and forget it ever happened. _And go back to what? _she thought. She finally reached the door and hesitated before knocking. She heard footsteps and shortly after, Duncan answered the door.

"Princess!" he greeted her, his usual smirk on his face. But she could see right through his cool façade. He was ecstatic to see her. "I was starting to think you wouldn't show." By which he meant he was worried she'd gone back to her husband and forgotten about him completely. It had been a couple of weeks longer than she had intended.

Courtney swallowed. "Can I come in?" she asked. The smirk immediately vanished from Duncan's face as he realised this might not be the visit he was expecting. He nodded anyway and moved aside to let Courtney in.

"Can I get you a drink or something?" Duncan asked as they walked to the kitchen. Courtney shook her head and sat down on one of the bar stools by the counter.

"I shouldn't stay long," she said. This made Duncan even more worried. He sat down next to her.

"Well are you okay?" he wondered. "I mean it has been almost a month since I saw you. I know you messaged me but you're freaking me out here."

Courtney took a deep breath and sat up confidently. "I broke it off with Robert," she told Duncan. "Neither of us were happy and I know that's what was best for the both of us."

"That's great!" Duncan replied, laughing a little. "That means we can be together."

Courtney gave him a look to say that wasn't all. He stopped smiling as he waited for her to continue, but she wasn't quite sure how to word what she wanted to say.

"The thing is, I just ended it with someone I'd been with for six years," Courtney began. "I just don't think I'm ready to go straight into another relationship."

Duncan nodded, disappointment in his face. "Right."

"But really, how would it have worked anyway?" she wondered aloud. "I have a job in the city and you have your mom here. Where would we live? Neither of us could leave and I just…"

"I get it," Duncan interrupted. She could tell he was sour about it. "So what now?"

Courtney hesitated. "Well there's something else," she continued. "I still want us to be friends. Or at least, you need to be in my life."

Duncan glared at her. "Why would I need to do that?" he demanded.

"I'm pregnant," Courtney blurted out. This caught Duncan's attention. He looked down at her belly and back to her face.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Courtney nodded.

"That's why I waited so long to come back. I wanted to know if it was a false alarm or if it was real," she told him, her eyes starting to fill with tears. She wasn't quite sure if they were happy tears or sad ones, or even if it was just the hormones. "But it's real, you're going to be a dad."

Any sadness Duncan had been feeling before instantly vanished. He stood up and moved towards Courtney to touch her belly. Courtney couldn't help but smile at his touch. "I still love you, you know," she whispered. "And I want us to be together again, some day."

Duncan nodded and she gently kissed his lips, his hand still on her belly. "I want that too."

* * *

**Five Years Later**

"Don't forget to pick Martha up from school today," Courtney reminded Duncan, the phone clamped between her ear and shoulder as she hurried around her office searching for case files and other important documents. "I don't want her waiting out the front of the school for half an hour like last time."

"That happened one time," Duncan told her, rolling his eyes. "I'll be there, don't worry. What time do you get off work tonight?"

"Five, but I have orchestra practise until seven. You don't have to worry about cooking dinner for me," Courtney said. Ever since she'd ended her relationship with Robert, Courtney had finally found balance between work and the things she enjoyed. She wasn't paid for being in the orchestra, but they often entered competitions and it was a good feeling to be doing something she loved, just for her.

"Great, I'll see you tonight then," Duncan replied. Courtney hung up the phone and collected all of her papers for the board meeting. She felt bad for dumping all of the parenting duties on him like that, but for the first three years of Martha's life, Courtney had been doing all of those tasks. It had been a real strain on her work performance. It wasn't until a year and a half ago when Duncan's mother passed away that they moved in together and he took over all of the menial parent work.

Besides, when she was at work she really didn't have time to worry about whether or not Duncan could handle running his record company, Joe's diner, and taking care of their child.

* * *

That night when Courtney got home from orchestra, she noticed that all of the lights were off. She knew Martha would probably be in bed already but it seemed strange that Duncan wouldn't be still up. She kicked her shoes off at the front door and placed her briefcase and violin down before walking to the kitchen to heat up some leftovers.

When she got to the kitchen, however, the dining table was decorated with candles and roses, and a hot meal was waiting for her. Duncan was sitting at one end of the table and he rose when she entered.

"Duncan, what is all this?" Courtney asked in awe. She couldn't remember the last time someone had done anything like this for her. Which made her very suspicious.

"Courtney," Duncan began. "I know you refuse to say that we're dating, even though we've been living together for over a year, neither of us are seeing anyone else, and we have sex sometimes..."

"I just don't want things to get confusing!" Courtney defended.

"They already are," Duncan countered. Courtney rolled her eyes and Duncan went on. "The point is, even though things aren't exactly perfect, you've been there for me through everything that's happened. When Ma died, when I was having trouble trying to be a parent... And I want to be there for you for the rest of our lives."

That's when Courtney finally realised what was happening. She gasped as Duncan got down on one knee and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring.

"Courtney Matthews, I love you so much," he told her. Tears had started forming in Courtney's eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Courtney put her hand to her mouth as the tears started flowing. She nodded, hardly able to breathe. "Yes," she managed to choke out. Duncan stood up, smiling, and gently slid the ring onto her finger. He pulled her into an embrace and she hugged him back as tightly as she could.

And in that moment all Courtney could think was how after all this time, she was finally happy.

* * *

**So there you have it! Sorry it took me so long to finish, but it's done now so I hope you're all happy with how it ended. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and supporting me, you've all been great! Until next time, xoxo**


End file.
